Before Miley: Now, Then, and Now Again
by Long Island
Summary: Backstory for the show.
1. Now

Disclaimer: I have and make no claim to any Hannah Montana copyright. Non-HM characters and settings are my own.

Author's note: In the gum episode (Season 1), Lilly states she has a brother. That doesn't work for this story, so here she is an only child. Also, Lilly and Oliver aren't close friends (in the Then section). I have read several stories which have them as neighbors, not so here. I put Lilly in a condo-this is California, after all. One last thing-I use the name of an author on this site (Broken Oken), as a nickname for Oliver. I hope no one is offended and that doing so breaks no rule. Dear Stupid, by that author, is the first long fanfiction I have read. It is terrific, as are the author's other stories. I apologize to the author. This story consists of nineteen chapters.

Before Miley: Now, Then, and Now Again

Now

Jackson pulled his car to a stop by the curb in front of the spanish-fantasy style condo complex and turned his head to look at his sister.

"Well thank you, I guess" she said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Gee, you're welcome" he replied, matching her annoyed tone. "You can call Dad to come get you, I'm going out tonight."

"Big plans with Thor? I know you can't have a date."

"Better than Oliver settling in for an evening of girl talk."

"You and Thor are likely going to spend all night seeing who can spit farthest. Oliver gets to hang out with TWO pretty girls."

"Get out of the car."

Miley smiled as she did. Score one for me, she thought. As her brother drove off, she walked into the complex and to the unit where her best friend lived, and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Ms. T, is Lilly here?" She asked that knowing the answer, but followed the polite format for showing up at someone's door.

"She and Oliver are in her room, go on up. And please tell her I'll be leaving now, and that my cellphone will be on all evening should she need to speak to me."

"I will, have a good night Ms. T."

"You too, Miley."

The brunette girl climbed the stairs, familiar from almost three years of visits, and walked to Lilly's room. The door was opened wide, as the rule both here and in Miley's home required should a boy be present. She began speaking before even entering.

"Jackson wouldn't even let me drive here. I have my permit so he could have he just doesn't want to do even that much for me. Hi Lilly, hi Ol-Oliver."

The blonde girl, in tee shirt and sweats, with bare feet, was seated crosslegged on the bed. The brown haired boy, in tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers, was on a rolling desk chair turned around so he could lean forward on to its back.

Lilly noted her friend stumbling over the boy's name, he seemed to have missed it.

Miley kicked off her sandals and as her friends greeted her sat on the bed, matching Lilly's crosslegged pose. She also matched Lilly's clothing, wearing a tee shirt and sweatpants.

"We're all ready bored" Lilly said, yawning as if to emphasize her statement. "Any ideas what to do?"

"TV?"

"I say videogames" Oliver threw in.

"We have the place all to ourselves until around midnight. I'd rather do something we don't do all the time."

"All right Lilly, but what would that be?" asked Miley.

"I don't know. Maybe Truth or Dare? We never do that, and there's no one to walk in and see us doing anything stupid."

"I'm ok with that as long as the dares don't get nasty" Miley said. "How about you, Oliver?"

"Fine with me, but who starts?"

"I claim home field advantage to go first. Oliver-Truth or Dare?"

The boy had played this game all of twice before, and had always chosen dare, preferring to look foolish rather than answer an embarrassing question. He also knew that Lilly enjoyed seeing him do silly things on her command.

"Dare."

"Kiss Miley's feet."

"Eww, what happened to no nasty?"

"I said just kiss them, not suck on her toes. The tops of her feet will do. C'mon Miley, let those dogs out."

The blonde noted the blush on her friend's cheeks as the brunette stretched out her legs, falling back onto her elbows as she changed position. Oliver rolled the chair he sat on along the bed and took Miley's right foot in his hands, raising it up as he lowered his head to meet it. Not just a peck, not hurriedly at all, he pressed his lips to her foot, taking his time as though this were a normal, everyday occurance. He set down her foot and rolled away.

"I said feet. That was foot."

Oliver rolled back and reached out while lowering his head, just missing being kicked in the eye as Miley's left foot shot past his face. He secured her foot and planted his lips on it, trying to equal his previous effort as Lilly would certainly point out any difference.

The blonde again noted the light blush on her friend's cheeks, and as the boy released the held foot thought-well I was right. Just a little bit of a crush but it's there.

"My turn" said Oliver, "and it's for both of you."

"What? No! One person at a time. You can't do two."

"Yes I can. I'm always outnumbered but this time it's going to work for me, not against me. It's only fair. Both of you, decide now-Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Lilly.

"Dare," said Miley.

"Mi, he's going to dare us to make out with each other. It can't be dare."

Miley looked shocked. "He would never! Oliver, tell her. You would never ask us to do that. Tell her."

Oliver's grin had an almost evil cast about it. Miley's jaw dropped as if he had suddenly grown horns and a tail.

"I told you. You just refuse to see what a guy he is. You need to open your eyes."

"Oh come on. It's even a popular song now. And you can't deny girls sometimes practice kissing with each other."

"We don't! Why would you think we would?" Miley asked.

"Besides," Lilly added, "why would we practice on each other when we have an almost acceptable set of boy lips available?"

This question was rewarded with deep flushes of color on the cheeks of both her friends. Two crushes, she thought. I should start thinking about how to get them together. There's really no reason for me to be against it.

"Truth, Oliver, truth" Miley said, all but snarling the words at the boy. It was an overreaction which should have told him something, but which again he seemed to have missed.

"Ok" he said sharply.

What a donut, Lilly thought. He is just so thick about girls, even when he's crushing on them.

"I can't think of anything really good to ask. How about this? What teacher do you each have a crush on? It's not a great question, but it is personal."

Lilly smirked. "It is pretty bad. You could have asked us our bra sizes, or something else we never would tell you. Crushes was weak."

"Can I change my question?"

"No!" That said loudly by Miley.

"At least you have an idea for next time," said Lilly. "But then again, you've been in both our bathrooms, I wouldn't put it past you to have snooped through both our hampers and found that out by now."

"I never! I would never do anything like that. You know me better than to think that."

"Yeah, the sad thing is, I know you wouldn't. Ok, on to the question. Let's answer it together. Three, two, one..."

"Mister Christy!" both girls said.

"I'd have thought at least one of you would come up with an original answer. Every girl in school crushes on him."

Mister Christy was one of the social sciences teachers for their grade. The one all the girls and most of the boys wanted for that class. He wasn't especially handsome, just an average thirtysomething. His appeal was in his actions. He was a photographer, he spent summers on nature photo assignments. He had been published in several magazines, he had even won awards. His classroom was decorated with prints and even some actual awards. He always told his students that if he could do it, so could they. The boys admired him, the girls crushed, annoying even the most fannish boys.

"I really am dissapointed in both of you. There isn't a more ordinary choice on Earth."

"Don't distract me, it's my turn" Miley said. "And it's for Lilly."

"Don't even dream of dare, I'm not kissing donut feet."

"Ok Lilly, here it is. I want to know, with full details, everything about your first real, full-out, boyfriend-girlfriend kiss. And I do mean every detail." She leaned forward, focusing on her friend like a hawk studying it's prey.

Lilly was completely surprised. She hadn't even imagined that question being asked, and couldn't understand why not. It was an obvious choice for a sixteen year old. Her face reddened as she stammered out half words and gutteral sounds, and continued reddening. The expression on her face became one of fear, a bright red fear.

For Miley, the fun of the game suddenly evaporated. Her friend was in actual distress, caused by that question. With a shock Miley realized that in spite of numerous dates with numerous boys, Lilly might never have experienced such a moment. That she might be abjectly embarrassed at having to admit so in front of the boy she so frequently ridiculed for his constant, inept, almost painful attempts at being a ladies' man. The question went too far. She was hurting her friend.

"Wait! I withdraw the question. I have another one, a better one, don't answer that one."

She turned to look at what Oliver was doing. If he was laughing at Lilly, or even looked about to laugh, she would thump his head but good.

Oliver wasn't laughing. His face was as red as Lilly's, and he too had fear in his eyes.

"What-what's going on here? Is there something between you two I don't know about? Are you keeping something from me? We're best friends, what are you not telling me? Someone should start talking."

"She's not going to give up Lilly, there's no point in keeping it from her now."

Lilly bowed down her head, buried her face in her hands, and began to speak.


	2. Then: First Sunday

Then

First Sunday

"But I don't want to go to camp. I want to stay here with you." Lilly pleaded with her mother.

"Honey, we've been through this so many times already. Your father and I agree that with all the changes happening here it would be best to give you some breathing space to get used to the way things have to be now. Two weeks at summer camp will give you the opportunity to run around, meet new people, and not have everything that's happening here pushing down on you every waking moment."

"I don't see how being at camp will take my mind off my parents getting divorced."

"It will, baby, it will. Lilly baby," her mother's expression changed from exasperated to concerned. "I hear you crying in bed at night. Your father and I both love you dearly, you do know that, don't you? You know not to doubt that. You are the most important part of our lives, don't ever forget that." She gave her daughter a bear hug tight squeeze.

"My parents just broke up, I should be crying" Lilly said, trying but failing to squirm out of her mother's arms. "If I have to go, why can't you get me into Sarah's camp?"

"We tried, honey. Your father and I both tried. That camp is completely booked. I can still get you into your friend Amber's camp, if you would rather go there."

"Mom, Amber and I haven't been friends for over six months, not since she became the popular girl and I wouldn't kiss her butt like that suck-up Ashley."

The crushing arms finally released her.

"So you'll go to the camp we could actually get you in and be happy?"

"I'll go, but I don't know about that happy part."

"You will be I'm sure. Just give it a chance. It will be good to get away and be on your own. You'll make new friends you would never have met otherwise, and see how strong and wonderful you are."

"Now you're spreading it on kinda thick."

"Maybe a bit, but you'll see I'm right. Also, that Oliver boy from your class is going to the same camp. You know him, don't you? The one with the nice hair. So you already have someone to talk to."

"I know him. He's ok, but he's pretty much the class klutz. Broken Oken, they call him, 'cause he's always slippin' or trippin' or droppin' stuff."

"Now be nice, Lilly. Everyone does some of that. Go get your bag ready, we have a bus to meet."

. . . . .

The minivan pulled to a stop alongside the curb. This is the uncoolest vehicle here, Oliver thought, but I guess it beats the patrol car. Although, if he got out of a patrol car here, people might think he was bad. So bad that a judge had sentenced him to go to camp in a last-ditch effort to avoid a life of crime. Scarface Oken, he thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Oliver before you go we have to speak about something."

The boy recognized his mother's serious voice. Her license and registration please, and by please I mean now buster voice, so he sat back and waited for it.

"The Truscott's girl Lilly will be going to this camp too. It's not general knowledge but the Truscotts have just split up. I want you to check up on her at camp. It's a hard thing to go through so I want you to look out for her. You're thirteen now and you need to start stepping up and being a more responsible person."

Great, another little lecture about him being a goof up. But-Lilly's parents were done? How many kids in class were already doing the weekend shuffle? He thought about Lilly, her pretty smile, her long blonde hair, those sky-blue eyes. And she was better on a skateboard than anyone he knew. He and she weren't close friends, but they didn't mind hanging out with each other. Especially when her friend Sarah or one of his friends was in the group. He didn't mind hanging out with her at all.

"Oliver, stop daydreaming in the middle of a conversation." His mother broke his chain of thought.

Some conversation, I'm supposed to listen and then obey, thought Oliver.

"Ok Mom, I'll keep her out of trouble. I'm sorry her mom and dad broke up. Lilly's real nice."

"Thank you Oliver. Now you need to get to the bus and check in. Do you need me to come with you or can you do it yourself?"

"I can do it Mom. I'm old enough."

He got out, opened the sliding side door, and pulled out his large duffle bag.

"Have a good two weeks Oliver" his mother said as he closed the door. She then drove off, leaving him at the curb.

"Yeah, you too Mom."

He hoisted the bag to his shoulder and walked toward the bus, his steps a bit uncertain due to the weight of it. Three weeks clothing for a two weeks trip. No wonder this is so heavy, he thought. He walked up to a girl holding a clipboard, gave her his name, and gave his duffle to a boy standing beside her. Both were in their late teens and were wearing tee shirts with Camp Woodlake Counsellor printed on the front.

Oliver boarded the bus and looked around. No faces jumped out at him. He recognized a few from last year, but they weren't the boys he had hung with back then. Oh, Lilly was supposed to be coming this year. The bus was getting ready to take off, so if it was true, she should be here already. If she was sitting alone, he could at least have someone he knew to talk to for the several hours drive. He scanned the bus more closely and saw a head of blonde hair that looked familiar and walked toward it. It was her, she was sitting alone, looking out the window, and he sped up to reach her before one of the other kids still deciding where to sit beat him to her. He dropped into the seat with more of a thud than he would have liked, startling her. She turned to him but the blank stare she gave suggested she had no idea who he was.

"Hi Lilly, it's Oliver, from school. Ol-i-ver."

She snapped out of her daze. "Oliver! I'm sorry. I was just kinda lost in thought. Are you going to camp too? I guess so, or you wouldn't be on the bus."

Oliver noticed that while they were talking, she was more looking past him somehow, instead of at him.

"Listen, do you mind if I sit here? I don't really know anyone else on the bus, so you would be really helping me out."

"Sure Oliver, please sit here."

That went well, he thought. I turned it around and made it seem she was helping me. Mom would like that.

But the girl remained distracted and as the bus pulled away, she again turned to stare out the window, ignoring him. Not so friendly, he thought. Maybe he should change seats, if she can't even bother talking to him for a few minutes. But Mom would hate that. She would give him all kinds of grief. He pulled his Ipod out of his pocket, put the earbuds in place, and stayed put.

He had set the volume low, as he did when listening to music upon going to bed, and as there was nothing else to do he found himself dozing off and on during the ride. Each time he awoke he would look to the girl in the window seat beside him, and each time she was just staring outside, letting the sights outside the window blur past her unfocused gaze.

Oliver studied her slightly, mildly curious at what she must be feeling about her parents, at what he would feel, were it his. Curious also about her as a girl. Her blonde ponytail, shimmying as the old bus rocked and bounced on the road attracted him, as did her pinkish lips, barely pressed together in silence. Every so often a larger motion of the bus would bring a quick sighting of a blue eye. And her chest. She had a chest. Noticing that was still new to Oliver. The rocking of the bus caused slight motions there also. Oliver would look and then look away, fearful of being exposed as some kind of creep.

And so the hours passed, suburb giving way to field, and field to wood. Oliver was awake and watching as the bus drove past the sign announcing welcome to his home for the next two weeks, and he turned off his music to hear the sounds of the bus on the dirt road into camp, to put himself into the proper mood for an arriving camper. He watched as the bus drove past whitewashed old wooden buildings to the large open area at the center of the cluster of such buildings, to where a large flag flew atop a tall wooden pole, where three already empty busses stood.


	3. Arrival

. . . . .

The bus pulled to a stop by the flagpole. The guy counsellor on the bus called out "welcome to Camp Woodlake! We need everyone to get off the bus but stay nearby so you can get your bags."

He was all but shouting because most of the kids had on headphones of one kind or another. The girl counsellor was first out and was directing where everyone should wait. Chris and Janine, those were their names. Oliver put his Ipod back in his pocket and saw that Lily was still staring out the window.

"Hey," he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder to jog her out of her funk. Her entire body, head to toe, twitched, as if she were made entirely out of springs.

"Lilly we're here." Oliver ran the words out of his mouth.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed, thanks Oliver" she said, exhaling loudly.

They stood up and he moved back a bit in the aisle so she could exit ahead of him. Bad news, this girl is bad news. Forget it Mom, I'll talk to her just enough to keep you off my back, but other than that she is radioactive to me. Well, he could get some more of his Lillysitting duties over now.

"We have to check in at those tables. When we do, they'll give us each wristbands. The color of the band matches the color each cabin door is painted. Our band color is our cabin. The cabins are all in a line and the colors run in that ROY-G-BIV thing like in science at school. Just don't loose your wristband for the first few days and you'll be fine.

"The color of the band matches the color of the door. Do you mean they have the boys and girls mixed in the same cabins based on the colors?"

Oliver had to smile. "No, there are two lines of cabins. Two of each color. One boys and one girls. Don't worry, you'll catch on quick enough."

Soon enough they both had wristbands. Hers was orange, his green.

"Come on, I'll help you find your cabin so you can get settled in."

They started walking. She still wasn't saying much of anything, but at least she was smiling and looking around, not disconnected from her surroundings the way she was on the bus. They passed the green cabins.

"This is my cabin here." He gave his duffle a huge toss, trying to land it on the steps leading to the door. It fell noticeably short. He ignored that, as if he hadn't tried his best and failed. A little more walking brought them to her cabin.

"Here you are Lilly. You're going to like it here. There's a lot of fun stuff to do. Seeyalata."

"Thanks, Oliver. See you."

Oliver quickwalked back to Green. He grabbed his duffle and dragged it into the cabin. As he feared, he was last in. Great. Babysitting just cost him any choice of bunk.

"What's open" he called out to no one in particular. Three boys pointed to the far end of the cabin, by where the councellor who stayed with them had his bunk. Great. Everyone will think I'm either a snitch or a crybaby.

"Hey guy" one of the boys approached him. "No fair bringing your girlfriend from home here."

He was taller than Oliver and had longish blond hair.

And so it begins, thought Oliver. He looked at his wristband. If a guy could get a girl to wear his wristband, it meant he had a camp girlfriend, and was a real stud. If not, he was just another camp dork. Like Oliver, last year.

"She's just a girl from my school. I just showed her to her cabin."

"Yeah, sure." the other boy said, in a voice oozing disbelief. He seemed pretty full of himself, Oliver thought.

"Oliver," said Oliver.

"Ace." The boys shook hands.

. . . . .

Lilly walked up the stairs to the cabin and went in. There were a number of girls already inside, unpacking their bags into drawers built in under each bunk, several chatting familiarly with each other. I wonder if they're friends from home, Lilly thought, or if they've been here together before?

"Hi Lilly," it was the councellor from the bus, Janine. She must be assigned to us here. "This cabin won't be full this session, so there are several open bunks. Why don't you try that one by Maryla?"

Lilly went to the bunk suggested, and put her bag on it.

"Hi" said the girl on the bunk beside hers.

"Hi, you," Lilly responded. Maryla was a pretty girl with long brunette hair. She had made eye contact with Lilly for all of two seconds. Great. She's too shy to even look at me and I'm too messed up to want to make friends. These are going to be two fun weeks.

Sunday Night

Lilly lay in her bunk tying to prevent the tears from starting. Her efforts failed as they had these past several weeks of nights and she felt tears tracing paths down her cheeks. Having lost that struggle she switched her focus to crying as quietly as possible. At this she met with some success, her sobs barely audible, the wracking of her body barely noticible under the covers. Maybe it won't happen tonight, she thought. It didn't happen every night, just most nights. This was her first night in camp, her first night ever away from home without her parents. Maybe it would be enough to keep the nightmare from coming. The other girls seemed all to be asleep, at least she would be spared embarrasment in the morning. She rubbed her eyes in an effort to stop crying, and tried to fall asleep.

Janine felt relieved at seeing but one girl having real difficulty settling in, having expected two. Twelve year old Maryla had been skittish all day, holding herself back from the others, speaking only in response to being spoken to. But a few words of encouragement was push enough to make the girl at least a semi-participant, tolerated if not entirely welcomed.

Thirteen year old Lilly was a different story. Sullen and withdrawn, her attitude didn't seem to match the athletic girl the counsellor saw. Something clearly was wrong with Lilly, and in the stillness of the darkened cabin Janine could hear her crying. She had been a last minute addition to the roster, and Janine wondered why the sudden interest in camp.

There was one other girl who would bear watching. Fourteen year old Gayle was angry. Just three weeks shy of fifteen, she had wanted to be placed with the older campers, not held back with those she called the kiddies. She had spent the day barking at everyone, and with a bully's sense of those most vulnerable, had paid particular attention to Lilly and Maryla. She would likely make this last group of campers for the season a source of constant nuisance for the counsellor.

. . . . .

Lilly awoke to angry voices. It was the middle of the night, all had been still. Now everything shook with each harsh shout. She got out of bed and came downstairs. Angry words but somehow familiar voices. She saw her parents arguing, their faces twisted masks of rage. Each suddenly had a a chainsaw, and Lilly watched in horror as her parents ran around the room, hacking at the walls and the furniture with the loud devices. She ran into the room and screamed for them to stop. Her mother and father turned to her, focused feral, glowing eyes on her, and then they attacked, and chopped her to pieces with the saws.

Lilly, gasping loudly, sat up in her bunk. The nightmare had followed her to camp.

She covered her face with her hands and burst into tears, struggling to keep quiet enough to not wake anyone. She sat so, quietly crying, for almost ten minutes, then lay down again, sobbing until sleep ended her tears.


	4. Early Days

Monday Recap

Oliver believed the first full day at camp had been as successful as he could have hoped. In the morning, Green had pretty much fallen under the control of Ace, that boy was the oldest in the cabin and had a habit of pressuring others to do things his way. Oliver had gone along with it because the others had gone along with it, and it was better to fit in than complain.

They had played a pickup game of baseball against Blue, Ace deciding the positions and lineup, and had won the close contest. Oliver had played third and fielded well, and had gotten one hit. Two of the guys, Tino and Jase, had even said he was robbed of a second hit by an especially good defensive play.

After lunch, Chris, the green cabin's counsellor, had taken them to the lake, and they spent several hours in the canoes, Oliver relearning how to control the watercraft. Swimming followed boating as Green took to the pool in the late afternoon.

After dinner they just hung out in smallish groups. Oliver found himself with Tino and Jase. And Ace, who had them checking out all the girls in camp. And making fairly rude comments. The older boy was already looking for a girl to give his give his wristband, and left no doubt as to what he wanted from her, whoever she happened to be. Oliver had stifled the urge to comment when Ace had made a rude crack about Lilly, who had walked by near enough to be noticed. It was better to fit in than complain. This was a good day, Oliver was part of the group.

Tuesday

The second full day at camp had been less kind to Oliver. The baseball tournament had begun, and Green again faced Blue, this time in an official game. It was again close, but Blue had won. And Oliver had committed the game's only error, a ground ball getting past him, allowing a run to score in what ended as a one run game. Tino and Jase were ok with it, everyone makes mistakes sometimes, but Ace was ticked off.

After lunch, Green had gone on a bike hike, riding through the woods on mountain bikes. The afternoon ended with Green playing Red in the basketball tournament. Oliver had started the game, but worried as he was about errors, had quickly proven to be too hesitant in attempting baskets. The Red players had noticed, and could defend better against against the rest of the Greens, as he was no threat. Chris, as counsellor their official coach, had eventually benched Oliver for Tino. While no better than Oliver, Tino did not hesitate to shoot at any opportunity. Green had won, but clearly no thanks to Oliver, and the boy felt his inclusion in the group slipping away.

Wednesday

This day was proving to be even more trying than tuesday. The morning's basketball game against Blue had seen Oliver not leave the bench at all, and in the after lunch baseball game against Yellow he had found himself banished to left field although he kept his position in the batting lineup. Both games were lost, and Ace seemed to want the cabin to believe Oliver more responsible for the situation than any other teammate.

Oliver begged off the late afternoon group activity and went alone for a walk in the woods, finishing up with a walk around the camp buildings. There he saw Lilly in the mid-distance. He hoped she was having fun at camp, but didn't change direction to go and actually ask. Dinnertime was approaching, and he headed back to Green.


	5. Walk

Wednesday evening

"Oliver, hang back. I'd like to talk to you" Chris said in his oddly flat voice. The boys in the cabin were filing out to go to the dining hall for dinner.

Everyone in camp was required to go back to their cabin to wash up before meals.

"Clean hands mean no food poisoning" Mr. Banks, the camp's owner and director, had said at orientation the first evening at camp. Oliver, son of a police officer, knew it was also a good way to do a regular head count, to make sure no one had gone missing.

"It's about Lilly Truscott, a girl I understand you know from back home."

Oliver felt a knot begin to twist into shape in the pit of his stomach. I was supposed to keep an eye on her. I was supposed to make sure she was alright. I haven't said more than hi to her since leaving her at Orange.

"I know her."

"She seems to be especially homesick and nothing we try is doing her any good. Do you know of any reason she can't seem to relax and join in on anything? Is she just very shy back home?"

"I-I know her parents are getting a divorce, and I mean like right now. And I think they sort of made her come here to get her out of the way so they could do what they are doing. And-no, Lilly isn't loud, but she isn't really shy either.

"Divorced. I wish parents would let us know things like that so we could try harder to include their kid in with a group right from the start. Now she's settled in to a bad routine with almost no time left to change it."

"What no time? We don't go home until a week from saturday. That's lots of time." Oliver knew as he said this it would prove to be untrue.

"Mr. Banks doesn't think we should keep someone here if they really aren't happy. If Lilly doesn't come around by friday, he's going to call her parents to come take her home."

Oh crap, Oliver thought. That would crush her. She would be humiliated on top of whatever she was feeling about her parents.

"Chris, please, that can't happen. Can I help? Please Chris. I can talk to her, I can hang out with her. I can get her to be more like she normally is. Please Chris, don't let this happen."

"I was hoping you would want to help. Yours is a familiar face to her. She's more likely to come out of it around you than with someone new to her. It would be good if you could get her to talk some about what's going on. Talking it out is usually the best way to move past a problem."

"I can talk to her after dinner. Maybe I can ask her to take a walk with me and we could talk then. I know it's kinda late for that but walking and talking go together and you say there isn't much time. Is it ok Chris?"

Camp rules were that the twelve to fourteen year olds had to stick near their cabins and the camp buildings after dinner. The fifteen and sixteen year olds had a later curfew.

"I think we can bend a few rules to help Lilly" Chris replied. "But don't think you can magically change things with a walk. If she's hurting over something like that, a walk and a few words just won't do it. That's ok for a start, right now we just want to be able to tell Mr. Banks that she's doing better so he doesn't send her home. Then we can work on more."

They left the cabin and headed towards the dining hall. Oliver spent the time walking and all dinner trying to come up with a way to get Lilly to walk with him. He came up blank. Back home, he and Lilly had done things together fairly often, but only because he and his friends, and she and her friends had found themselves doing the same thing at the same time in the same place. He had never tried asking her or any girl to do something with him alone.

I have to make this work, he thought. If Lilly was sent home, it wouldn't be just on her. He would have failed too. Again. Camp this year was already turning out to be a repeat of camp last year. Never picked last but never far from last. Oliver couldn't find a way to step up and make his presence matter. He now had to. This wasn't about being popular or even liked. This was about helping someone he knew. Someone he had been told was hurting and might need help.

Dinner was ending. The room had to be cleared to be reset for the older campers, who ate later. Oliver looked from one exit to the other, trying to spot Lilly. There-to his left. He saw her as she stepped out the doorway. Grabbing his tray, he made his way to the trash bins. With that done, he rushed out the door, slowed some by the crowd of kids ambling out. She was already halfway to her cabin. He quickened his pace to a jog. As he closed the distance, he saw that a girl was walking with Lilly. Well, not quite with her. Close enough to be aware of each other, but not close enough to talk. Oliver slowed back to a walk as he approached.

"Lilly! Wait up!" Both girls stopped and turned to see who it was.

"Oliver-hi-what's up?" She was caught somewhat off guard by his sudden appearance.

"Can I talk to you a bit, please?"

"Ok."

The other girl, hearing this, continued walking towards Orange. She went about a dozen steps and then halted, giving them privacy but not solitude.

"Would you come for a walk with me? We're the only two people from our neighborhood here, and we haven't spent any time together. I'd really like to spend some time with you."

"Oliver, it's late. Can't we do this tomorrow? Besides, we aren't allowed to wander around in the woods after dinner."

"We're away at summer camp. We don't have to follow all the rules just because they're the rules." He followed with "anyway I asked my cabin counsellor if we could and he said yes. It turns out that if you ask, sometimes they just say yes. Please Lilly, I really want to catch up with you."

"Well-ok, but come here first. She walked to the brunette girl who had been nervously shuffling her feet as this was decided. "Oliver, this is Maryla, my roommate. Maryla, this is Oliver, from my school back home."

The two exchanged hellos.

"Oliver and I are going for a walk, so I won't be back for a while. He has permission from his counsellor, so I guess it's ok."

"Sure, I'll see you inside later. Nice to meet you, Oliver."

He led Lilly out of the cabin area into the woods. It wasn't yet dark but it was noticeably into twilight. She looked around as they walked at the lengthened shadows, at the near absence of the sun. Oliver had said he wanted to talk but hadn't opened his mouth yet; she wondered what was up.

"So," Oliver fumbled for words. "What do you think of Camp Woodlake?"

"It's alright."

"Just alright? There's a lot to do here. Sports, swimming, bikes, boats..."

"Do you work for them? What's with the commercial?"

"No, I-it's just that I bounce around this place all day long and I don't see you around much."

Why is that any of your business, Lilly thought.

"And I was thinking maybe we could do something together. Hang out, take out a couple bikes or a boat, something. This isn't a huge camp, but it's got a lot of land, and the big lake, so even just wandering around is bound to be interesting."

Lilly was confused. What was Oliver doing? They knew each other, but not so well he could be missing her company. Was he asking her out? Oh God, did Broken Oken like her? A wave of embarrassment passed through her for thinking that. The nickname was Amber's bit of acid, meant to cow everyone by hurting someone. Lilly was glad it was now dark as she feared she might be blushing as a result of the thought which really belonged to her former friend.

"What do you say? It'll be fun. It'll be something to do we don't do back home."

"Well-well ok Oliver. I'd like that. But shouldn't we be getting back? It's getting really dark"

"There's a bench just ahead. Let's sit there for a bit before we go back. After all we may not be allowed to do this again, so we should take advantage of it now."

They made their way to the bench and sat down. It was getting to be quite dark. If they left right now, they would have trouble seeing their way.

What if he likes me? I'm alone in the woods with him, more alone with him than I've ever been with anybody. What if he tries something? What do I do? And she immediately thought-his mom's a cop. What if she knows about Mom and Dad? Does he know? Does he think this is the perfect time to get something off me? I should bust him in the face right now. I should... that train of thought stopped. Aren't girls who's parents break up supposed to act out? Aren't they supposed to do stupid things, especially with boys? Shouldn't I be throwing myself at every boy in camp? Oliver was speaking, she needed to focus. Maybe he was hitting on her.

"...would be fun, wouldn't it? What do you think Lilly? We could meet up after breakfast, grab two bikes, and go. Come back when we want. Not have to listen to counsellors or anyone else. Just do what we want."

"Yeah, Oliver, that would be fun. Let's do that."

Maybe he just didn't have the nerve to try anything. She was pretty. Damn pretty. Spineless bastard. You don't know how close you are. Idiot. If you kissed me now I would be yours. Idiot. God, how could I be thinking this? Maybe I should punch him out. Just to do it. But then I'd be alone again. Crying myself to sleep. Damn Mom and Dad, doing this to me. I have to stop pitying myself.

Oliver turned his head upwards and looked at the sky. "It is getting really dark now."

The older camper's dinnertime was certainly over, it was probably past nine o'clock.

"We should start back" he said.

They stood up and started for the cabins. It was fully dark in the woods. Their hands nearest each other reached out and grasped solidly. It was reassuring, being connected to each other in the dark, and both drew confidence from it.

The walk back took much longer than the walk out, and Oliver used the time to again try to draw out Lilly.

"You really didn't answer my question earlier. I really would like to know what camp has been like for you. I was here last year and it was kind of confusing then, so if that's happening to you now, maybe I can explain things."

The pair walked slowly, it was too dark for anything else. Even though they were connected at the hand, Lilly couldn't see him as more than a silhouette.

"Why don't you start and tell me how it's been for you?"

"Alright, I'll go first but I do want to hear what you're thinking. Last year I pretty much just stumbled around getting in everyones way. They all put up with me because I was only twelve, and except for one other kid in the cabin, the others were all thirteen or fourteen. I had fun but it wasn't great knowing most of them really didn't want me around. I wanted this year to be different, so I've been trying harder to just fit in."

"How's that working?"

"Ok at first, but it's running out of gas. And if just fitting in is all you've done, the first crack in that means no one has any use for you. I'm just included now because I'm in the cabin."

"I'm sorry Oliver. I saw you a couple of times and it looked like things were going well for you. You looked happy."

"I'm not unhappy. I keep things upbeat. It's just that I know I'm more tolerated than wanted. I still enjoy being at camp, well mostly. That's about it for me. Now I think it's your turn. What's camp been like for you, Lilly?"

She thought about what to say as they continued their slow walk back, and realized she was as impossible for him to see as he was for her. Here and now, she was only the touch of a hand and the sound of a voice, not a visible girl whose expressions would betray more than any words she could speak.

"I've never been away alone before and it's not as easy as I used to think it would be to run my own life. Even if it is just camp stuff mostly done by the counsellors. I'm not fitting in either and really I'm not even trying. Most of the girls in the cabin ignore me. Not in a rude way, it's just that I don't give them much reason to do anything else. There are two girls who don't ignore me. You've met Maryla, she's very quiet but she seems to want me to be her friend. She's the youngest girl in the cabin, and she isn't fitting in any better than I am, but she does try. The other is Gayle, the oldest girl. She wants to be the Queen Bee of the cabin, like we're in some stupid movie, and to make it happen she's being an incredible bully, mostly to Maryla and me. She picks on us because there isn't much cost among the other girls to messing with the unpopular."

The two continued at their slow pace, hand in hand, each striving to see the other's eyes, just making them out at the limits of vision.

"That doesn't sound like you Lilly. Weren't you suspended for a week last year for fighting with that Joannie girl?"

"They told us if it happened again we would be expelled, 'cause we both drew blood and were cursing up a storm."

"And you're worried you'll be expelled from camp?"

"No, I guess being away has knocked me down some, and-Gayle is big. And tough. She wanders around the cabin in the mornings in her underwear, and it's some weird animal print stuff, and God help you if you look at her like she's doing something wrong. No one wants to face her down."

Lilly couldn't think of anything more to say, so she stopped speaking. They continued in silence, making slow but steady progress towards the cabins. Both the boy and girl wondered what would happen at the end of their walk. Something would have to happen. The night wouldn't accept nothing as an ending.

They saw the lights set in each cabin's porch. The lights were color coded matching the doors and wristbands. They walked to Orange.

"Well I guess this is goodnight. I do want to spend time with you, Lilly, as much as I can."

"I want that too Oliver."

They were still holding hands, but they each had one free hand. These reached for the other, and met as if completing an electric circuit. As they did, Oliver leaned forward and kissed Lilly, full on the lips. He had never done such a thing, he could only hope he did it right.

Lilly had reached out her free hand for his, when they closed on each other, she felt a circle of emotion building. She wondered if this was love, or just the excitement of something so new to her. Then his lips pressed onto hers. She thought-it's happening. I'm falling in love. I'm yours, Oliver. Kiss me forever.

But he didn't. He took his lips away and stepped back from her. He released her hands and she felt them dropping away towards the ground.

"You are absolutely wonderful, Lilly Truscott" he said, and then he left.

No walking her to the door, no seeing her safely in, he just left. I almost gave myself to an idiot, she thought, almost out loud. And if he comes back, I still would. But he didn't. Idiot. She walked up the stairs, across the porch, and in the door.

Every eye was on her as she walked to her bunk. Janine was sitting on her own bunk at the far end of Orange. She beckoned for Lilly to come see her. Lilly's bunk was closest to hers, but since the cabin wasn't full, there were several empty beds between them. Lilly stood in front of Janine, her back straight, a look on her face which suggested she expected to be chewed out but wasn't going to ask forgiveness as though she had done something wrong.

"Long walk" Janine said, studying the girl whose future at camp had been placed in her hands by the camp's owner.

"It was. We were far out and it was too dark to see clearly coming back. We had to slow down to walk safely. I'm sorry if you were worried."

Not I'm sorry I broke the rules, not I'm sorry I did something bad. She had put the problem of her lateness onto Janine. This was the most self confident statement Lilly had made her entire time here.

"Ok, but let's not do it again."

"Ok let me go get ready for bed."

Lilly stopped by her bunk to get her things and went into the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing a long sleepshirt. It was pink with a circle of stars printed on it at chest level and another down by the hem. She hadn't worn this one before, just the plain blue and green ones.

She lay down on her bunk, on top of the bedcovers, stretched, and thought about what the events of this evening were supposed to mean. Oliver kissed her. They had held hands all the way back and Oliver kissed her. And she had kissed him. Her first real kiss. It didn't seem so super romantic, there was no big pre-kiss build up to increase it's impact. But it was a real kiss. This meant the walk was a date. It must have been. Oliver asked her out, they went out, and it ended with kissing. This walk was a date. Her first date. She was now a girl who went on dates. She thought-we're going biking tomorrow. The walk was a date, this is another date. She was dating Oliver. Lilly and Oliver. Or should it be Oliver and Lilly? Lilly and Oliver. Two syllables, then three. Like it was building up to something bigger.

Lilly had closed her eyes while thinking of all this. Now she opened them and saw that the brunette girl in the bunk beside hers was staring at her.

"Maryla, what are you looking at?"

"I'm sorry. I was looking at your wrist."

"Why?"

"When a boy likes a girl he gives her his wristband so everyone knows they're together. You said you knew him from home, so I..." her voice trailed off to silence.

"No, no wristband. But he..." she had to tell someone. "He kissed me."

"Wow-wow. I've never kissed a boy. Was it romantic?"

"It was, somewhat. It was too much of a surprise to be hugely romantic. I wasn't ready for it. We had been holding hands and when he said goodnight, he leaned forward and his lips were on mine."

"Wow. Are you going to see him again?"

"We're going out tomorrow after breakfast."

"Wow. It must be wonderful to have a boyfriend."

"It's just starting to sink in, This has never happened to me before."

An old fashioned bell rang out. It was the signal for lights out for the younger campers. The older campers had a later curfew.

"Ok girls, I'm putting the lights out" Janine said.

"Goodnight Maryla."

"Goodnight Lilly. Sweet dreams."


	6. Thursday

A/N: Thank you to Smiles XD for the kind, encouraging reviews.

A/N 2: I mistakenly posted the content of Chapter 4 as both 4 and Chapter 3. This has been corrected, but if you are interested in this story, it would help to read Chapter 3: Arrival. It covers several things which are important to the rest of the story. I'm sorry for my error.

. . . . .

Early Thursday

. . . . .

I kissed her. Oliver lay in his bunk staring at the ceiling. Do I really like her? Did I just think I could because of her parents? Am I that bad a person?

It was early, he was the only one awake in the cabin. He thought about the Lilly he knew back home. The way she chewed pens and pencils in class as she thought. Her amazing smile. The way she ended her friendship with Amber when that girl became Miss High and Mighty. Even though it made her Amber's special target. There was so much to like. He did like her. Oliver Oken likes Lilly Truscott. And he had kissed her last night. And they were going riding together in a few hours. Like a date. He thought about his wristband, about what it meant here. He should explain the wristband thing to Lilly, and ask her to wear his. He would do it. He would do it today.

. . . . .

Lilly was awake. She looked over to Maryla. The other girl was still asleep. Good, she didn't want to be disturbed doing this. Lilly, laying on her back, stretched out in her bunk, straightened her arms and legs, and pressed herself flat against the mattress. This was something she did whenever she wanted to re-live some moment in her life. She closed her eyes and began breathing in a slow and steady rhythm. She began thinking about last night, going over every detail she thought mattered. The sound of crickets. The feel of the soft breeze across her cheeks, her arms, her legs. The slight crunch beneath her sneakers with each step. The warmth of Oliver's hand in hers. She hadn't held hands with anyone for that long since she was little, holding on to her mom and dad. This was different. Her hands had been so much smaller than her parents', they had clearly been in charge. Her and Oliver's hands were equally matched, neither really led the other.

In her mind's eye she and Oliver walked back to the cabins, saw the colorful porch lights, made their way to the orange one. She realized his hand had become slightly moist as they reached the end of their walk. Not enough to be nasty, but he was definitely nervous. She heard his words again. He sounded unsure of himself, maybe even scared.

This was proof. Oliver wasn't a creep out to get whatever he could. He did really like her. She was sure now. Lilly smiled and tried to sink even further into the mattress. She let this new feeling wash over her, this feeling of being a girl with a boyfriend.

. . . . .

Thursday Proper

. . . . .

Breakfast went quickly, as usual. Everyone wanted to be out doing something on what was a perfect morning. Oliver finished eating and disposed of his trash and tray. He had one errand to run before meeting Lilly. He went to the door to the kitchen, knocked, and went inside. He knew there were two women who did the cooking for the entire camp, and that both were named Anne. One of the Annes was at a table near the door.

"What can I do for you, kid?"

Oliver began the speech he had come up with when he had this idea.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Oken and I'd like to ask you a favor..."

The Anne held up her hand in a halt gesture.

" Kid, I have to start prepping lunch. Cut it short."

"I'm going biking with a friend. I thought I should bring a snack. I know she likes oatmeal raisin cookies. Do you have any?"

"Good, kid. We go through too many to bake them here, so we buy them. They're in those cabinets in the corner" she said, pointing to where she meant. "Help yourself."

Oliver all but jumped to the corner. He opened a cabinet and found the right cookies. They were in plastic wrapped packs of four cookies each. He grabbed two packs and held them up for the Anne to see. She nodded, and he grinned from ear to ear. He closed the cabinet and rushed out to find Lilly.

Small Camp Woodlake was a bit different from other camps. There were organized activities, but mostly between lunch and dinner. Mornings and evenings you were allowed to make your own fun.

She was just outside the dining hall. They made eye contact and both smiled. He walked up to her. Instead of speaking, she moved and tapped the side of his shoulder with hers. He repeated the gesture, pressing his shoulder to hers and leaning his head over until their temples touched. It was more than a handshake, maybe more than a hug.

"Let's get our bikes" he said.

They signed out two mountain bikes.

"Stick to the trails and you can't get lost" the counseller who gave them the bikes said. "Just be back by lunch, or we'll come looking."

Chris and Janine watched as the couple rode off.

" I remember him from last year" Chris said. "He was kind of clumsy and awkward about fitting in with new people. He doesn't seem to have changed much."

"She had a good night last night. She came in ready to defend herself for staying out late, then whispered back and fourth with Maryla, then fell right asleep. This morning she was actually happy. But we better keep an eye on them. Being happy doesn't mean she doesn't have a huge chip on her shoulder, and Mr. Small Man on Campus could always go from sheep to wolf in a heartbeat. We don't want this to blow up in our faces."

. . . . .

Lilly and Oliver were enjoying themselves. Riding first one trail then another, leaving the trails whenever something caught one of their eyes. First one leading then the other, and where there was room, side by side. Dirt trails and weedy no-trails, this was more what mountain bikes were designed for. Riding here was almost completely different from riding back home, where every road was pavement. They continued for a long while, then came upon a a small clearing leading to the lake.

"Let's stop here and rest" Lilly said.

They laid down their bikes and walked toward the lake. There was a group of ducks where lake met land, walking about and rooting around in the grass. Lilly chose a spot where they could see both the ducks and out over the lake. She sat down, wrapped her arms around her bent legs, settled her chin on her knees, and looked across the lake.

Oliver sat down and leaned back, supporting himself on his elbows.

"This is nice" she heard him say. "Oh wait, I have something."

He dropped back flat on the grass. She turned her head to see him as he stuck his hands into his pockets, pulling out a package of cookies in each.

"Here Lilly, I brought us a snack."

"Oatmeal raisin, my favorite!"

"I know, you mentioned it at Sarah's birthday party a while ago."

Sarah's party had been months ago, Lilly knew. He had remembered all this time. She smiled as she opened the plastic. It was harder to smile after starting the cookies. They were bad. They weren't old or rotten or spoiled. They just tasted awful. Oliver saw her make a face as he took a bite of his. He made the same face as the taste hit him.

"These are awful, we can't eat these." He moved his arm back, preparing to throw the cookies as far as he could.

"Wait Oliver, let's feed them to the ducks."

She broke the cookie in her hand to pieces and threw those to the birds. He did the same. Then both waited, to see what the ducks did. A few went after the cookie pieces. The two watched as ducks began eating the unusual treat. That was all they needed to know. They broke the remaining cookies and tossed them to the birds. They did so slowly, not hurrying. It was a wonderful late summer late morning, and they had all the time they wanted to take.

Afterwards, Oliver settled back onto his elbows, Lilly onto her side facing him. She leaned forward and kissed him, and then kissed him again. He turned onto his side and moved his one now free hand to her waist. They continued kissing, Oliver's hand traveling along Lilly's side from hip to ribs. Her hand moved to his chest. Oliver stopped kissing her. He leaned away from her, and removed his hand from her side. She opened her eyes, looked into his, and wondered why.

"Lilly I have something to tell you and I don't know how you'll feel about it, but I'd feel I was lying unless I tell you."

She pulled her hand off him as if she was being burned.

"My mom told me about your parents. I don't think many people back home know, but my mom has a way of learning things that really aren't any of her business. She told me when she dropped me off at the bus. She asked me to make sure you were ok. That's why I sat next to you then."

"You-you're just checking up on me? This isn't real? You're just messing with me?"

Lilly's face flushed and she reached out and slapped him, so hard it knocked him flat. She jumped up and stamped off toward her bike, tears welling up in her eyes. Don't cry in front of him. Bastard. Don't cry in front of him.

"Lilly, no." Oliver picked himself up, wincing in pain. "I'm not messing with you. Please Lilly, please listen. This is real, we are real. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please believe me."

"I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell me sooner? We've been here since sunday."

She had reached the bikes and had hers upright and was about to get on it. Oliver took hold also.

"Lilly I'm thirteen years old. I don't really know much of anything. I told you now because it felt wrong to be kissing you without you knowing. But my feelings are real. My feelings for you are real."

Lilly shoved the bike down and started walking towards the lake.

"Let me think, let me think." She stood in front of the lake, her head in her hands, her eyes closed.

"I just didn't know how to do things any better. I guess I'm not much of a guy." He began to tear up.

"That's not true." She opened her eyes. "You told me when you didn't have to. You stopped when you could have kept going. You're a better guy than you know."

The tears she had been fighting came. She began sobbing openly. She stepped towards the only one who seemed to care about her. He took her in his arms and she buried her face in his shirt, crying uncontrollably. He told her she didn't deserve this, her life should be full of happiness. Tears flowed down his cheeks at her pain. They held each other until her tears stopped. They separated and she turned away, embarrassed at breaking down so completely. She wiped her eyes on the short sleeves of her tee shirt and turned back to Oliver.

"Were you crying?"

" Uhh, dust in my eye."

She hugged him close.

"I'm sorry I hit you, you didn't deserve that. I've been such a mess since Mom and Dad told me, a lot of the time I don't know what I'm doing. It's like I'm watching someone else live my life, and do it all wrong."

"You'll get through it Lilly, you're an amazing person. You'll be ok."

She took her arms from around him, and he from her. She sat down with her arms again around her knees, Oliver did the same, but put one arm around her shoulder.

"I got your shirt all wet."

"It's nothing. It'll dry."

She leaned her head against his.

"I haven't been doing well lately. Because of my mom and dad. Saturday when I was packing to come here moving men showed up and took my dad's recliner from the living room. They took some other stuff too, but the recliner hurt."

He pulled her a little closer, hearing that word.

"I grew up climbing into that chair every sunday to sit with my dad while he read the paper, and now it's gone."

"You'll get through this Lilly, I'll be here to help. I'll never be gone."

"I'm terrified that when I get home everything will be gone, and all new stuff will be there, and it won't be my home anymore."

And the tears came again.

" I'll never be gone. You'll always have a home in my heart."

She stopped crying and straightened out her head. She looked him in the eye.

"That sounded kinda stupid Oliver."

" I know, but I meant it smart."

"We ought to get back. It's probably lunch by now." She dried her eyes on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ready? We can stay longer if you want. I can't say I'm too worried about ticking off a camp counsellor."

" You're a good guy, Oliver Oken" she said, and kissed him on the cheek before walking back to the bicycles. They got on the bikes and started riding for the camp.

. . . . .

After lunch, Oliver again went to the kitchen, risking annoying the woman whose help he needed. Anne One was there, and surprised the boy by remembering him.

"Hey kid, how'd the ride go?"

"It was great ma'am, except for one thing. I'm sorry but those cookies really weren't any good at all. We ended up feeding them to some ducks by the lake."

"Those cookies stink." Anne Two had arrived. "Banks needs to crack open his wallet wider and either buy better or hire another gal so we can bake our own."

"I don't mean to be a nuisance but I was hoping for a snack again tomorrow. Something you made," he looked from one Anne to the other, "not something from a store. Maybe muffins?"

"Still oatmeal raisin? We will be baking muffins tomorrow, and also..." Anne One pursed her lips in thought. "Kid, let me work on it. Stop by tomorrow and I'll set you up with something good. Now, out of the kitchen. Campers aren't supposed to be in here."

"Thank you , and I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"No problem kid" she called after him as he left, and to Anne Two said "What? You know I've wanted to try this for a while. This is a golden opportunity."

Oliver left the dining hall and sought out Lilly. They took hold of each other's hands but couldn't figure out an appropriate greeting for their undiscussed couple status. To get past the awkward moment, they leaned forward and air-kissed each other's cheek.

"I have to play baseball with the guys in my cabin, it's part of the tournament" Oliver explained.

"It's ok Oliver. We don't have to spend every moment together. Besides, Maryla is signing up herself and me for canoe lessons. She's so shy, I worry she's lonely. I don't want her to feel left out and sad. I've been there, I don't want anyone to feel that."

"You are a good person, Lilly."

"Not so much, but she is. I'd like to be her friend."

A loud whistle turned both their heads to it's source. In the distance, two boys were looking at them. One boy threw his arms up in a gesture of impatience.

"That's Tino and Jase wanting me to move it. I guess I'd better go." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her cheek. "Canoes are all about balance. Pretend you're kneeling on a skateboard and you'll do great. Bye, Lilly."

"See you, Oliver." She watched him jog to his friends, then began walking to the lake.


	7. Friday

Friday

. . . . .

Friday began pretty much as thursday had. A quick shower, dressing, and heading off to the dining hall for breakfast. Oliver was feeling very upbeat. Another ride with Lilly today. He had goofed yesterday. He looked at his wrist. The green band was still there, not yet on Lilly's arm. He would correct that when they stopped to relax. Maybe they could stop where they had yesterday. It was nice there, the clearing surrounded by woods and the lake, the sun shining down warmly, the grass cool and soft. They should go riding every day, and always stop there.

But first, a quick stop at the kitchen to see what the Anne had come up with. She didn't disappoint him. He thanked her with a huge smile and left with the treat in a brown paper bag.

Lilly greeted him with another shoulder touch. He responded as he had yesterday, but as they separated he decided to be more bold and kissed her cheek. She smiled and leaned towards him. Their lips met, but only briefly. They were only thirteen and were surrounded by other campers and the counsellers and didn't want to chance having their actions questioned. Still, they walked hand in hand to sign out bikes, and no one seeing them could doubt this was more than friendship.

It was another wonderful morning. They rode around the lake from the other direction, finding new trails and new no-trails to explore, and they found their way back to the clearing. Their clearing. They set down their bikes and walked to where they had kissed before, and lay down on their sides facing each other, close enough to whisper.

"I'm so sorry I hit you Oliver." Lilly's hand caressed his face where she had struck him. "I should have trusted you more."

"Don't think about it. My mom's cop training can make anything weird. You know you can trust me now, we can trust each other."

Oliver pulled himself up on to his knees.

"Lilly, I want to talk to you about something. Something important."

She looked into his eyes and thought she would prefer he kiss rather than speak. He took hold of her hands and helped her on to her knees.

"It's about the wristbands everyone has."

Lilly's heart skipped a beat. This was what Maryla had mentioned. This was really happening.

"The camp gives them out so we can all find what cabin we belong in, but we campers have given them another purpose, another meaning. If a boy really likes a girl, he asks her to wear his band, and be his girlfriend. Lilly, will you wear my wristband? I want you to wear it so I can always find where my heart belongs."

"Yes, Oliver. I want to wear your wristband, to be your girlfriend."

Hardly daring to breathe, he took the band from his wrist, stretched it open, and placed it around her offered hand, settling it just ahead of her orange band.

"I have never been happier than I am now" he said.

"Neither have I."

She moved her gaze from her wrist to his eyes. They placed their hands on each others hips, and began a kiss. A slow, deep kiss. A promise each to the other. They toppled over, again onto their sides, both raised up on one elbow.

"Hello, girlfriend."

"Hello, boyfriend."

They again began to kiss, and continued kissing. Her hand pressed on his chest, turning slow circles, becoming familiar and comfortable with him. His hand went to her hip, and glided smoothly along her side. Up to her ribs, where he found the side of her bra, then back down to her hip. Around the curve of her hip to settle on her ass.

It was only yesterday their tongues had first met in a kiss, and that haltingly, unsure of what was expected. Today unsure was almost gone, but for lingering nervousness. Now Oliver's hand was where it was, wrapped around her ass, gently kneading and exploring her ass, and she welcomed it.

His hand moved off, and resumed travel along her side. It returned, grabbing and holding, then moving on once more. Lilly realized her ass was now an acceptable stop along the way, and she liked that.

His hand moved up her side farther than before, all the way to her shoulder. Their lips parted as he rose up and moved closer to her. She felt his hand pressing against her and knew he was changing her position to lay her on her back. She went over and looked into his eyes, now directly above her. The entire lengths of their bodies were now touching and he lowered his head to her and again they were kissing. She felt a new sensation and thought his entire body must be moving on top of her, then realized it was his hand, cupping her breast, lightly rubbing and squeezing her breast. Her breast.

Her entire body twitched. He immediately removed his hand and ended the kiss.

" Too far? I'm sorry Lilly. I don't mean to be disrespectful. We don't have to. I don't need to."

"Oliver, stop talking. I was just surprised. It's alright."

She said that, but she sat up and neatened her hair, clearly ending things.

"You were saying you had a much better snack today than those cookies. I think we could both use some food about now. How about it?"

He grinned and bounded off to his bike. There is something oddly manic about that boy when he's happy, she thought. Oliver tore free the bag he had taped to the handlebars when they had gotten the bikes. He forced himself to just walk back, but could not force the grin away.

"Anne One made these up special for us. I hope you like them."

She accepted a brown paper towel wrapped bundle pulled from the bag. He had a matching bundle. She unwrapped the toweling. Two donuts were inside. Well, she thought, they can't be worse than those cookies. She took a smallish test bite.

"Oliver! Oatmeal raisin! An oatmeal raisin donut? This is wonderful!"

She wolfed down the rest of it as the boy watched, grinning wildly. She took her time with the second donut, enjoying every bite. He did the same. Both were now grinning wildly, he with a look on his face which seemed to say I did good, didn't I?

She scooted across their short distance apart and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are amazing, Oliver."

"So are these you're favorite donuts now?"

"No, I think you're my favorite donut" and she kissed him.

They sat side by side, each an arm around the other's waist, not talking. Not wanting to break the mood. Both knew it must again be time to return to camp. The ducks were back, and as Oliver still had one donut, the birds enjoyed a second day of treats.

With that done, they stood up and walked to the bikes. Lilly noticed Oliver stealing glances at her chest, an embarrassed look on his face. She grabbed his arm, to stop him and get him to face her.

"Oliver, kiss me. No, don't say anything, just kiss me."

He did so. She released his arm and placed her hands on top of his, and lifted them upwards. She placed both his hands on her breasts, pressing them into her.

Oliver seemed to have forgotten how to kiss. Perhaps even how to breathe. She held him to her a few moments more, then released his hands and calmly walked to her bike.

"Oliver, don't just stand there you donut, we have to get back."

He moved slowly, as if in a daze. Lilly was pleased beyond words that she had been able to so completely short circuit his brain.


	8. Saturday

Early Saturday

. . . . .

Lilly was again lying awake before dawn. She wanted to do her time travel trick back to the previous morning, but knew her mind was in too much turmoil for it to work. Had that really happened? Had she actually done that? She placed her hands on her chest outside her nightclothes, and tried to pretend her hands were his. What now? What next? Oliver liked simple, direct logic. He was a by-the-numbers type guy. She had heard of the first base, second, third thing, but wasn't clear on exactly what was what base. She had more parts, and there were more things which could be done, than there were bases in any ballgame. What would he do next? It was clear he wasn't trying for some teen movie style gropefest, but he was still a guy.

As soon as he gets up the nerve, he's going to slide his hand inside my shirt. Guys love boobs. He's going to go for them. What do I do? Just say no? I do trust him to stop if I say so. Maybe it would be easier if I let him. I would certainly be easier if I let him. She smiled at the idea of Oliver all over her, without any limits.

Maybe not. Some limits. Maybe for their next ride, she wouldn't wear a bra. When his hand went to her outside her shirt, he would notice, and accept it as being what she was willing to do.

But people might notice if she was braless, that wouldn't do. She could excuse herself at the clearing, say she had to pee, and remove her bra then. Peeing doesn't seem very romantic, though.

In that one dance movie, the lead actress had removed her bra without taking off her sweatshirt, that would work as well with a tee shirt. Could she balance well enough to remove her bra while riding a bike? That would be tricky, but not impossible.

Really, she thought, I'll most likely just let him. He'll put his hand in my shirt after we've been kissing a while, and it will feel as natural as everything we've been doing.

She opened her eyes and looked to her chest. Get ready girls, here comes Oliver.

. . . . .

Saturday Proper

. . . . .

Dawn barely arrived, it was so dreary out. Rain and thunder and flashes of light, but no visible lightning, filled the morning. Oliver met up with Lilly and Maryla by the trashbins after breakfast. He and Lilly kissed. Just a small kiss, but on the lips. She was wearing his wristband. It was pretty much expected. Maryla looked at the bands on the older girl's wrist, Lilly's own orange one, and Oliver's green. Both there so no one could doubt she had a boyfriend. Except Gayle. Maryla's eyes found the self-appointed Queen of Orange. The fourteen year old also had two wristbands. Oddly enough, her second band also was green. She was seeing a boy from Oliver's cabin called Ace. Maryla watched as Ace met up with Gayle and they gave each other a big, deliberately noticeable kiss.

The young girl hoped not to get stuck anywhere near Gayle today. She had her fill of the bully by wednesday evening, when her majesty began flashing around her second band, declaring herself first to have gotten one.

Maryla would rather spend the day with Lilly and Oliver. Lilly treated the girl like an equal, not a nuisance, and Oliver-handsome Oliver-always had a smile and a friendly word for her. They were her perfect couple.

She wondered when she would find her own Oliver. At twelve, she knew now wasn't the time, but she had before her eyes proof it could be as soon as next summer.

"This rain isn't letting up today. We should stick together and find something to do we can all enjoy" Oliver said to the two girls.

They agreed, and the day looked brighter to Maryla.

"Oliver, you were here last year, what did they do about rained out days then?" Lilly asked.

"There are TVs in every cabin, but not big ones, and they only turn them on if it rains; they show movies on big screens here and in both big rec cabins, so there's a choice of movies, and the crafts cabins are all open if you'd rather make something instead of watch something. The biggest problem is running through the rain to get where you're going. They should be announcing the first three movies any time now, after those, the kids choose what gets shown from all the movies the camp has. They aren't the newest movies, but they have a good selection. Oh yeah, and all the popcorn, pretzels, and drinks you want."

"We should do a mix of things instead of just vegging out watching movies all day. What say we start with a movie, then maybe write postcards home? I haven't written any and doing that should take us up to lunch" Lilly said.

Oliver looked to Maryla.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think?"

The younger girl had been happy the couple hadn't simply told her to get lost, now Oliver was asking her opinion like she was a friend.

"I did promise my parents I would write, this sounds good to me too."

"Then that's what we're doing. And here comes Mr. Banks, I guess with the first movie list."

The movie choices were a car chase in the dining hall, a thriller in one of the flanking rec cabins, and a romance in the other. Oliver looked at both girls and smiled.

"I think I've been outvoted."

The girls just grinned and each took one of his hands. They pulled him out into the rain, and laughed and shrieked as they ran to where their movie would be shown.

. . . . .

Postcards

. . . . .

Dear Mom and Dad;

Camp is wonderful! I'm having a great time here, and have made several friends. Best are Lilly and Oliver, who you see below. I drew us so you could see us together. They are both thirteen and go to school in Malibu (they started dating here at camp!). It's raining today so we are all writing home. The counsellors are showing movies all day (with popcorn!) but we may go to a crafts cabin and make something instead of just being couch (folding chair) potatoes all day. I do miss you and Joey too (even if he doesn't believe me). I will be home in a week with hugs and kisses for all. Love, la.

. . . . .

Dear Mom and Dad and little brother;

Camp this year is even better than last year. It's been a whole week and this is the first rain day. The activities haven't changed but being older does help me compete. The guys I met last year aren't back, so I made new friends, including Lilly from school. The food here is still good and is still cooked by the two Annes. Tell little b that when he is old enough to come here he will love it. I hope everyone back home is well. I'll be home in one more week so tell b to enjoy being an only child while he can. Love, O.

. . . . .

Dear Dad;

Camp is fun but I do miss you. I'm sorry I was so snap-ish at you this past month. It was hard to accept but now it's real so I do. I'm glad your apartment isn't too far away because I don't want to be another one of the kids in school who don't get to see their dad much. I need you to be my in person dad, not just my telephone voice dad. The only problem about being here is I can't skateboard. There are no sidewalks, and the roads are just dirt, but they do have bikes we can use so I'm still on wheels. I'll be back in one week and want to see you as soon as possible. Your loving daughter, Lilly.

. . . . .

Dear Mom;

You were right. The first few days were bad-ish, but now I'm glad to be here. You even were right about meeting people here I would never have met back home. The woods and lake are beautiful. We ride bikes on trails all around and I even learned to paddle a canoe without falling into the lake even once. I wrote Dad and said how happy I was he was near enough to see regularly. I'm running out of card so I'll just hope you aren't feeling lonely. I'll be home this time next week. Love and miss you, L.

. . . . .

Lunchtime saw no movie in the dining hall, the rain causing a breakdown in the orderly progression of younger campers then older, crowding the room terribly. Also, the meal was reduced to cold sandwiches on paper plates to deal with the need for quick and continuous feeding. This change was almost welcomed, had everyone been able to spill out onto the grounds it would have seemed a picnic. As is, with the tables not set out, just all the chairs set up for the movies, sitting down to eat became a game of musical chairs. Many kids, Oliver, Lilly, and Maryla among them, chose to avoid the trouble and just eat standing up. The three ate on the covered porch, which was slightly less cramped and offered a warm, fresh breeze. This all was taken in stride, everyone being thankful for this being the first rainy day. The mood was helped by the counsellor's promise that the forecast called for an end to the storm by nightfall.

After eating, the trio decided another movie was in order, a comic treasure hunt being shown where the romance had played, so it was back into the rain for the friends.

That movie over, the girls were interested in trying some kind of handicraft. Both were summer camp first-timers, but knew craft work was supposed to be part of the experience.

"I don't want to be squeezed into some overcrowded room." Lilly said. "Any ideas Oliver?"

"I think the farthest cabin would be the least crowded. Most kids will duck into a nearby cabin instead of being out in the rain, so our best shot is to go for distance."

This made sense, so they decided to put up with being wet to gain elbow room while working on whatever the most distant cabin offered, and again they ran through the rain. The counsellor in that far cabin had thought to bring several bath towels, so they were able to dry off somewhat upon arriving.

Oliver was correct, there were only six others in the cabin, a mixed group from boy's and girl's Blue. They had been there since just after lunch, and had almost completed their projects, which were kites.

"I went to a day camp last summer" Maryla said, "and built kites then. It's easy enough to all but guarantee success, and you get to paint them as well as build them."

They set up at one of the long wooden tables, Lilly and Maryla working on diamond kites, Oliver on a box kite. The younger girl was correct, each finding little difficulty involved. When construction was complete, the kites were taken apart for decoration, and the covering of each kite lain flat on the table. The coverings were a woven plastic fabric, usually found in home construction as an air infiltration barrier in walls. It took well to both glue and paint, and cut easily with scissors, making it a good choice for this use.

"Box kites don't have much surface, I think I'll just paint one panel green and the other orange."

"That sounds awfully dull, why don't you paint each piece half green and half orange? On the kite that would be green over orange from two sides, and orange over green from the others" Lilly suggested.

"I'll draw three seagulls on mine, on a diagonal instead of one above the other, and paint it in really noticeable colors" Maryla said.

"I'd like to draw a girl on a skateboard, but I'm not good at drawing."

"I can help, I'm not bad at figure studies" Maryla offered.

Oliver began painting as Maryla helped Lilly get the skater girl design right, then he began cutting long streamers of crepe paper for tails on the girl's kites.

With dinnertime approaching, the kites were carefully reassembled, the paint not yet dry. The counsellor took charge of the kites, hanging them from the ceiling, and sent the three off to their home cabins to get ready for dinner.

Movie time was over, the dining hall was restored to it's normal function. A hot meal would be served, and campers fed in the expected order.

After dinner, Oliver walked the girls back to Orange, the rain now a light drizzle. Maryla went inside, leaving the couple alone on the covered porch. They sat on the floor, their backs against the cabin wall, holding each other, speaking softly, kissing softly, until interrupted by the return of Gayle.

This was Oliver's first direct encounter with the Queen of Orange, and her snarling demeanor opened his eyes to what Lilly had been going through. Gayle didn't remain on the porch though, and as she went in they saw the back of her clothes were soaked through, and they knew what she and Ace must have been up to.

"He didn't even walk her home." Lilly shook her head at the slight.

"I don't think they really like each other" Oliver said. "I think they both just think that's what older campers do, and so that's what they do. We are nothing like them. You know I would never do anything that insulting to you."

"I know, Oliver. It's getting late, I should go in. Gayle is probably bad-mouthing us to Janine right now, so goodnight."

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning, my wonderful girlfriend."

One last kiss and Oliver left for Green.


	9. Sunday

Sunday

. . . . .

All at Camp Woodlake welcomed the new day, the clear sky proof only one had been lost to the storm. Oliver sought out the two girls for their regular trashcanside reunion.

"I know we were going to wait 'till after lunch to fly our kites, but Tino slipped in the rain yesterday so I'm back starting on the baseball and basketball teams this afternoon. He's not hurt bad, but Chris wants him to sit out today. The ground is still kind of wet, but I think it's ok, since the idea is for the kites to be in the air."

After collecting their kites, they walked to an empty field and launched them. Oliver noticed his kite didn't dart about like the others, but he had always wanted to fly a box design, and was pleased by it's steady performance.

Maryla's seagulls also flew well. She had wanted them to be noticeable, and black gulls on a pale orange background were that. On her pale blue background, Lilly's skater girl, drawn to look remarkably like Lilly, seemed to be flying free, caught mid-air in an incredible jump.

They took turns flying each other's kites until they saw campers heading back to the cabins, and knew it was time for lunch.

After eating, Oliver went with the Greens for the baseball game, the girls following to watch the game and cheer him on. They then hung out with the Greens until the later basketball game, which they also watched. Team Green won both games, which made things fun for Lilly and Maryla, cheering for the winning side, even though Green was playing for second place, Blue having a lock on first in baseball, and Red in basketball. Afterwards the three hung out until dinner, joined by Tino and Jase, enjoying being away from home, and being part of a temporary society of teens.

. . . . .

Sunday Evening

. . . . .

"Maryla, I have to speak with Oliver alone." The girls had finished dinner and were busing their trays. "I have an idea how to deal with Gayle on her own terms but I need to get him to agree to it."

The younger girl nodded and hugged her friend as a show of support and a goodbye.

Lilly's attention shifted to Oliver. He was still at his cabin's table, finishing eating. His friends, Tino and Jase, also were there. She stepped up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, and began to give him a back rub. Public displays of affection more than holding hands were discouraged by the counsellors, especially in the dining hall where everyone gathered.

Oliver's friends began scanning the hall, to make sure no one was noticing. Oliver continued eating without reacting, playing cool in front of his friends. Lilly dug her thumbs into his back to let him know how little she thought of being treated as other than special. She felt him tense up in pain, but his cool front didn't break.

"Guys, I need to steal Oliver for a while" she said to his friends. She tugged at his shoulders and he rose from the table, doing an exaggerated peace-out gesture as he did.

"I need to talk to you someplace quiet" she said as they left. They walked all around the camp, Lilly not yet talking. Oliver wasn't worried, when she decided how to say what she wanted to say, she would begin.

They sat down on a bench by the pool, and Oliver kissed her.

"Oliver, I have a plan for dealing with Gayle in a way she will understand. It should shut her up and get her off everyone's back, but it's going to take some unusual help from you to make it happen."

"I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"It could be embarrassing. If I'm wrong, we'll be laughed at for the rest of camp."

"You're probably not wrong, and if you are, camp's over saturday. We don't have to come back next summer. I know it would be new for you, but I've been laughed at before. It's not so awful, and sometimes, if you take a step back, you can see how foolish you were, and can laugh at yourself."

Her heart filled remembering his mishaps back home, and how he never seemed angry when on the receiving end of ridicule. She kissed him, and hugged him with all her might.

"Trouble breathing..." she released him. "But a hug from you is worth passing out for."

She blushed, and he took her face in his hands, kissing her cheeks and then her lips.

"Now, what do you need from me?"

"Your underpants."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you remember that movie where the geek needs the girl's panties to win a bet? I want to run something like that on Gayle. Every girl on Earth has seen has seen that movie, and if I do it right, I will shut her up but good. So I want your underpants."

Oliver's mouth hung open. Of course he remembered that movie, every guy on Earth has seen it too. She was right. Taunting Gayle with his briefs could well make her eat crow.

"Do you need them now?"

"I don't mean the ones you're wearing. I've seen your mother at school, you must have at least an extra week's worth with you. We can go to your cabin and you can get me a pair."

"Thank goodness. I was trying to figure out how to do it. I didn't know if you expected me to just drop my shorts here or if I should ask you to turn away or if I should step away and do it. I mean, after all that we've... you know... I mean..."

"I know Oliver. Maybe we should go to your cabin now? It's getting late and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves before this happens."

They stood up, took each others hand and walked to Green. He went inside alone, trying to look calm and smooth, and went to his bunk. He opened a drawer and grabbed a pair of briefs and stuck them in his pocket. Now he just needed to get out without being noticed. Chris the counsellor wasn't there. One good. Ace, Tino, and Jase were busy talking baseball. Two, three, and four good. That was it for those most likely to notice him. He calmly, smoothly, walked out of the cabin and over to Lilly. He reached into his pocket and handed over his underpants, the white fabric visible in the near dark. She held them a few seconds, then stuffed them in her pocket.

"I guess I should be getting back." She leaned forward to kiss him. "Hey Oliver, I just walked you home. Now gimmie some sugar, baby!"

She kissed him, roughly, then again and again.

"You beast! You only wanted me for my underpants."

They both laughed. Lilly began walking to her cabin. He stood still and watched her go, watched her until she reached her cabin, watched her orange-lit form go inside. Only then did he go inside.


	10. Lilly's Plan

Early Monday

. . . . .

Lilly woke early and stretched in her bunk. These early morning planning sessions were becoming a habit. She looked around and saw Maryla's eyes on her.

"You're awake, Is Oliver going to help you?"

"He did, it's all set. I'll do it this morning before breakfast. Now go back to sleep. It's too early to get up, this isn't Christmas."

Just a few hours more, Lilly thought. I'll either wow them, or I'll be a laughingstock. Either way, everyone will know I wasn't afraid to take my shot at it.

. .. . .

Monday Proper

. . . . .

Girl's Orange was it's usual busy self. Everyone chatting, gathering clothing, heading to the showers. Maryla looked to Lilly with her eyes wide open, as if asking if the time was now.

"Not yet. Right after I shower, keep cool."

Lilly kept an eye on Gayle. It was important to pace her opponent, to time this correctly. It would all come down to the timing. Of course, if everyone laughed at her, the timing would mean nothing, but she couldn't think that way.

There-Gayle was heading to the shower. Lilly followed, and Maryla followed Lilly. The showers consisted of individual stalls all in a row along one wall. There was a small wooden table between each stall, the one to the right when facing the stalls belonged to it. A girl could go in, close the curtain, undress, and place her clothes on the table from inside the curtained area. This prevented problems due to shyness or unease around others. Towels and the new day's clothes also fit on the tables.

Gayle entered a stall, and Lilly turned to Maryla.

"If you want to see this, you have to beat her out of the shower. I have to come out just after her."

Maryla nodded and ducked into a stall. Lilly stepped into a stall and closed the curtain. She removed her clothing and reached out of the stall, placing those on the table. The shower controls were three oversize buttons, labeled warm, warmer, and warmest. Lilly knew by now they really meant cold, cool, warm. She pressed warmest and stood to the side to let the water reach temperature. She hurried through her shower, needing to get things right.

But would it work? Lilly could only hope she was striking the right teen movie note to embarrass Gayle enough in front of everyone to shut her down for the rest of camp.

Win or lose, she would have to apologise to Janine later. The counsellor had left the cabin early for a meeting with the camp director, which Lilly had known about and was why this was D-Day. I suppose I should call it U-Day, Lilly thought

She stopped the water and reached for her towel. After drying off, she returned it and grabbed her fresh undergarments, and snuck a peek towards Gayle's stall. Not yet out. She slipped on her bra and managed to get it hooked without dropping the other item. This she now studied, holding it by the elastic waistband and turning it until the front faced her and she could see the rear inside elastic. OLIVER OKEN was there printed in block letters, the label dividing the words. His mother's precise lettering, she thought. She lowered the briefs and slipped her right foot through, then her left. She pulled them up and ran her thumbs around inside the waist to set it comfortably on her hips. Then her fingers around the leg openings. I'm wearing boy's underpants, she thought. She ran her hands over the fabric covering her, looking around herself to feel and see and understand the different cut, the different cotton fabric. Oliver's underpants. Not just any boy's, Oliver's.

Lilly again looked out. Gayle was out and walking to the sinks, dressed only in bra and panties. Most of the girls, all except Gayle, would at least wrap a towel around themselves while brushing their teeth and fixing their hair. And keep the towel on while returning to their bunk to dress, if like Gayle they didn't bring clothes in with them. The Queen of Orange did as she pleased.

It was almost time. Lilly waited until Gayle had a mouthful of toothpaste, then stepped out of the stall, draping her towel over her arm, and walked towards the sinks. Maryla had been watching in anticipation, and was first to see the plan Lilly had kept secret, even from her. She had a younger brother, and so knew what she was seeing. Her eyes popped wide open. Other girls noticed. Eyes bugged out, startled noises rang in the tiled room. Gayle turned to see what was going on.

Lilly walked up to a sink near the other and placed her towel on the next sink over, matching Gayle's moves.

Gayle's mouth dropped open, toothpaste dribbling down her chin.

"What are you wearing?" she demanded.

"These? These are Oliver's. I thought it would be fun to wear my boyfriend's tighty-whiteys."

She took two steps out from the sinks and did a model spin. "Isn't it cute?"

The other girls crowded about Lilly, wide-eyed and facinated by the newly discovered bold, adventurous girl amongst them. Summer camps were in fact teen small towns. By lunchtime everyone would know. Queen Gayle and her cheap animal print bras and panties were old news.

The defanged girl quickly finished and stormed out to dress and get out of the cabin.

It wasn't over yet. To lock in the win, Lilly knew she had to complete Gayle's routine. She had to march out to her bunk in bra and underpants, and calmly dress as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn't for her. Just being in the bathroom as she was, in front of everyone, embarrassed her terribly. Walking out that door was flat out frightening, but she had to do so to be sure.

She managed to get through it, though it was as difficult as she had feared. Still, she kept a happy, unconcerned expression on her face the whole time.


	11. Afterwards

They went to breakfast as a group, the girls close by Lilly as they had been with Gayle. Lilly made sure to keep Maryla beside her, worried the younger girl would be shut out, as they both had been until now. This much attention she didn't want, and would have to find a way to minimize, even though the giggling and whispering at table was fun. Also fun was seeing word spread from one girl's table to another.

Word would spread more slowly among the boys. They simply weren't as efficient at such things, which was good. She hadn't told Oliver exactly what the plan was, and it would be better he learned from her.

Their ride would have to be cancelled. Janine needed to be told what had been done and why. It might be bad if the counsellor heard about this and learned the couple were off alone with each other. Breakfast ended and Lilly excused herself to meet Oliver. He was waiting where she had, sack of donuts in his hand.

"Well, how did it go?"

"I think we're free of her. It was great. When she saw me in your underpants, she practically spit up a cow."

"In my... you were wearing... I thought... like the movie..."

"Oliver, stop. Complete sentences. Yes, I'm wearing yours. Everyone has seen that movie, I had to put my own spin on it to have any chance at all."

"I don't believe you could do it."

As an answer, she hiked up her tee shirt with one hand and folded down the waistband of her shorts with the other, turning her hip to him so he could see where his briefs had gotten. She grinned proudly.

"I rock."

"You rock Lilly, you totally rock."

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, savoring the victory, a long and loving kiss.

As their lips parted, she knew he would mention bicycles.

"Oliver, we need to cancel our ride this morning. Word is spreading fast and we need to be the ones Janine and Chris hear it from. We have to find them."

He was dissappointed but she made sense. He nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and he was away. Lilly thought through where Janine might now be. Probably the administration cabin. Janine was lead counsellor, she was always to-and-froming that cabin.

Quickwalking her way there, she saw the counsellor exit the cabin and head toward her. Well, maybe more for the dining hall. Lilly picked up her pace.

Janine saw the girl making a beeline towards her. Something's up, she thought.

" I need to talk to you. You may have noticed I've been having trouble with Gayle, what with her being a giant, vicious, snake-faced bully and all. This morning I did something about her."

"You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"No, nothing like that. I wouldn't have won that, and I did win. I borrowed a pair of underwear from Oliver and wore them this morning, and let everyone see me in them. Gayle is always boasting about messing around with her boyfriend and how Oliver and I are just children, so I figured if I made that look different, I could take her down a notch or two, and it worked.

"Oliver's underwear? Lilly, we need to talk about you and Oliver. Just what is going on with the two of you?"

"Aww Janine, this is why I didn't tell you. You'd ask that and tell me it was too inappropriate to do. But you see, I think to Gayle, being here is a movie come to life. That's why she's playing the part of mean camp queen. I had to try a teen movie type response. That's all this is, and it worked."

"Alright, I can agree Gayle deserved some payback, and that what you did was creative and even cool. But you're not answering my question. Boys don't just hand out underwear to anyone who asks. What is going on between you and Oliver?"

"Janine, we're only- oh all right. Oliver is my boyfriend. We kiss. A lot. But we're just thirteen, and I'm not Gayle. Though you should have seen her face when she lost control of the cabin."

"So are you the new mean camp queen? What do you intend to do with your newfound powers?"

"I'm not queen of anything. I just want to enjoy the rest of camp without problems from anyone. That shouldn't be too much to ask, should it?"

"No. Maybe it will work, it's only a few more days. I will be keeping an eye on things though. Well, now that you've slain your dragon, what's next?"

"I have to find Oliver. He's telling Chris now. We really didn't mean to be disrespectful, we just knew you would have to stop us. I am sorry about that, we both are."

"I know. Go find your boyfriend."

. . . . .

Oliver found Chris at the equipment shack.

"Two bikes, right?"

"No, no ride today, but I do need to talk. Lilly has been having some trouble with a girl in her cabin, and she did something about it today. She got the idea that if she could wave my underwear around it would one-up this mean girl. So I gave her a pair. It turns out she put them on and wandered around in the cabin and she said that it did work. I really don't understand girls at all. Does it get any better when you get older?"

"No, not really. You don't seem to think this a big deal, why tell me?"

"Lilly was worried you and her counsellor would feel dissed if we didn't. Neither of us want to insult you, so we're talking."

"So no more surprises? Ok, no harm no foul."

Oliver left Chris to find Lilly. Unfortunately, who he found was Ace. The older boy was with some friends but saw him and scowled. Clearly, Ace had heard, and Lilly's boyfriend was the perfect stand-in for what he couldn't do to her.

I should have seen this coming, thought Oliver. The girls' problems of course would spread to the boys. They were in the same cabin, there was no avoiding Ace. He may as well go in strong. He walked up to the tall boy.

"Hey guy."

"Oken, your girlfriend messed with Gayle, I'm thinking I should mess with you."

He hadn't just started wailing on me, and he doesn't sound all that upset. If I can give him a way out, maybe this doesn't have to happen.

"Ace, you know Gayle's been riding Lilly since camp began, for no reason a guy could understand. This is some kind of chick thing. Do me a solid, let it stay a chick thing."

This now became guy politics. Beating up Oliver might make Ace look Gayle-whipped. Gayle was good looking, and made out with him, but he had no real feelings for her. She was just for camp.

"Sounds good, Oken."

They shook hands. Guy politics now called for friendship, or at least an attempt at that.

Lilly had witnessed all this, but from a distance, which didn't allow her to hear what was said. She had seen Ace with a group of boys, mostly Green Cabin boys, standing around. Then Oliver approaching and Ace's hands balling into fists. She had been afraid, but Oliver walked right up to him, spoke, and then they shook hands. My boyfriend really can do anything, she thought.

He was facing her direction. She began walking along the path, he would see her and come to her. He had to-she needed to hold him, to kiss him. She walked until the path turned, creating a private space. There she waited. He had to have seen her.

Fast footsteps. Oliver came into view, moving quickly. Certainly he was trying to catch her up.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her entire body into his, and kissed him hard. Kissing, kissing, all of life was their lips. Only the need to breathe ended that. Still, they held each other, both hearts racing wildly.

"I saw... I thought you were going to fight. It was my fault, I didn't think."

"It's alright Lilly, that didn't happen. And you won. We won. Now kiss me."

Again they were kissing. His hands dropped down her back and grabbed her ass and pulled her against him. No limits, no limits Oliver, she thought. No limits ever for you.

A group of campers rode through on bikes. "Get a room!" one of them yelled. The pair broke apart like a Thanksgiving wishbone. They stood apart, struggling for self control. Oliver reached out his hand. Lilly took it in hers, intertwining their fingers and they headed back to the cabins.


	12. Cutting Class

Early Tuesday

. . . . .

Oliver awoke with a start. He couldn't understand what had happened to his room. He looked around, and it all came back to him. Lilly... kissing... holding... touching... How long had he wanted Lilly? He thought back to the previous school year. Already there. Back again. Was that it? Fifth grade? He didn't seem to remember much about her any earlier.

Why then? What had happened to plant her so in his mind? Mrs. Binner's class. They sat side by side at the old two-student desk. It was only natural they would talk, help out each other, do group assignments together. It must have been then. She was always smiling, always happy. Even when she had trouble figuring out the work it was like she knew she would if she kept at it. Her attitude even rubbed off on him some, his grades went up, because like her, he would keep trying instead of abandoning a problem.

That must be it. Now, it was real. Their relationship had been tested by Gayle trying to knock them apart. They passed with flying colors and almost cheering crowds.

He tried to absorb the reality of it. Not just Oliver but part of Lilly-and-Oliver. Even Chris yesterday saw one Oliver and offered two bikes.

Bikes. We're going riding again today. We haven't been alone together in days. Maybe I can mix things up a bit. Maybe a picnic to celebrate Lilly's victory instead of just a snack. It would mean annoying the Anne, but maybe not too much. It would be worth it. Lilly is worth anything.

. . . . .

Tuesday Proper

. . . . .

Lilly met Oliver not in their usual place. He was seated on a tree stump thirty feet from where they had been meeting. Also, he was there first, normally she waited for him. She quietly came up behind him and surrounded him with her arms. He turned his head and they managed a kiss in the awkward position. They remained so, he seated she standing, holding him. After a minute, she released him.

As they began their ride, Lilly thought about the morning.

She had woken early, but didn't like the thoughts which came. Saturday was coming. They would be home after just these few days. What would they be to each other back in their real lives? She wasn't allowed to date until she was fifteen. Did Oliver face a similar restriction? Should they insist on being allowed to date? Should they sneak around? What would they say if caught?

Oliver tapped her arm. He had been leading but noticed her distraction and fell back even to ask.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about going home."

"Home? We have today and three more whole days. Let's not spoil things thinking so far ahead."

"You're right. Let's just ride."

The downbeat thoughts continued. She realized they were just riding around in big circles in a small camp. A closed environment that except for no homework wasn't too different from school. The cabins divided them into classes. Activities were schoolwork, run by the counsellor-teachers.

Most of each day was as controlled as any in school. Today would be different for them. Today she and Oliver would cut class.

They continued riding and eventually found themselves at their clearing. Of course. They laid down their bikes and walked to their place. Of course.

Lilly went to lie down, of course, ready for some making out, of course, when Oliver stopped her. Not of course. Today, instead of taping a bag to his bike, he had slung a backpack from the handlebars. He held it now, and pulled a blanket from it, which he spread on the grass. By-the-numbers Oliver was counting again. She lay down on the blanket, on her back, and he joined her there.

They began kissing. He is so oddly cautious, she thought. It's as though he's afraid of me, or of what he wants from me. He follows the same path-light kisses, hand on hip. Deep kisses, hand roams along side. Hand on ass. Hand on breast. Next stop-hand under shirt over bra. I can't deal with this today. I have to shake him loose of this crap before I hate him.

Lilly sat up. A look of panic crossed Oliver's face. Crap, now he's sure my boobs are off limits. If he grovels an apology, I'll smack him. I'm not helping him feel me up this time. He better get it right himself.

"Oliver, let's eat. Then I want to talk to you."

She was sure he had brought some kind of food. It was a number on his path. There must be something in that backpack. Baloney and cheese sandwiches. Two grape sodas. Oatmeal raisin donuts for dessert, of course.

They ate mostly in silence but the pleasant, peaceful surroundings calmed both teens. Afterwards, Lilly leaned back on her elbows, letting the sun warm her face. Oliver did the same. It was time to be getting back, but she clearly wasn't ready to leave. She confirmed it.

"Oliver, I'm not going back to camp for a while. For a good while. I'd like you to stay too. With me. Here."

"You know we'll get in trouble. They must have some way to ground us. Or they could even call our parents."

"I don't care. I've had a taste of freedom with all that's happened and I'm not..." here she sat up, "I'm not giving it back just because I'm supposed to be the good, obedient girl. Will you stay with me or are you going back?"

Oliver sat up and looked into her eyes. Her blue, blue eyes.

"I'm with you, Lilly. I'll be with you always."

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his lips. Soon she was on her back on the blanket, he partially atop her, his hand inside her shirt.

I'm always on my back. I always let him lead where this goes. I want to drive too. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed as she leaned upwards, not quickly, but steadily. She was thrilled as he moved to her physical command, and was soon on his back. She swung one leg over and was on top of him, kneeling on the blanket around him, upright. He reached up and cupped her breasts, and she arched her back for him. She gloried in the look of wonder in his eyes, in the feel of being explored. She leaned down to kiss him. He let his hands slide off her and wrap around her back. She rose back up and his hands returned.

Lilly took hold of the fabric of her tee shirt by her hips. She smoothly pulled the shirt up over her head, and casually tossed it aside. Only the thin fabric of her bra separated his hands from her, and again she arched her back.

He moved his hands to her back and pulled her down to him. As they kissed, his fingers sought the hooks on her bra, and fumblingly tried to undo them. And failed. She straightened up and looked in his eyes. He wanted this so much. And so did she.

Her hands reached around her back and found the hooks. These she undid, and then she hooked her thumbs into the straps on her shoulders and began removing her bra.

A loud snap sound came from the woods. In the woods, but nearby. Lilly dove off Oliver, reaching for her shirt with one hand, holding on her bra with the other. Oliver sat bolt upright, trying to look as little like he felt as he could.

Two counsellors rode their bikes onto the clearing, stopping by the couple's bikes.

"There you two are" said Chris, "You must know it's well past lunch."

"We're sorry," Oliver replied." We must have lost track of time, it won't happen again."

"That's right it won't. Now pack up and head back to camp. We'll talk about this later."

Lilly felt Janine's eyes staring her down, burning accusations at her without a word said. She hoped the counsellor couldn't tell that under her shirt her bra was unhooked.

"Packing up now!" Oliver crumpled the blanket into his backpack.

The two counsellors rode out of the clearing, giving the couple enough privacy to compose themselves, certain they would soon start back. Janine manoeuvered her bike even with Chris' to speak.

"Boom."

"You were right J, I really didn't think this would be happening. I'm glad we found them in time."

"I told you that first branch you snapped just wasn't loud enough for them to hear."

"So what do we do now? I don't feel like chasing them down for the next three days. I know I'm not qualified to be explaining the real facts of life to him. I don't even know what I'm going to yell at him later, beyond stop."

"You know what we need to do."

"They're only thirteen. They're too young."

"They are getting older by the second. I don't see what else we can do. It will at least give us some control over them. Maybe it will throw a scare into them. It scared me when it was us and we were sixteen."

"That was our clearing then. We got caught just like we caught them."

"We were sixteen not thirteen and we were being careful. I don't think they've given any thought at all to being careful."

"No thirteen year old has ever been invited before."

"No fourteen year olds either, but we've done that now. I'm going to explain things to her and make the offer."

"And I'll tell him that his off road trips are over."

. . . . .

"That was almost very embarrassing" Oliver said, offering Lilly a hand up. She slapped it away and got herself up.

"Don't be like that Lilly. We knew staying late here was risking being found out. I'm sorry we were, but I'm glad we tried."

"So that's it? We go back and apologize and promise to be good little children? I don't want that Oliver. I want to grow up. I want to do what I want and not have to listen to what someone else says I have to do, have to be. If I want to make out with you, or even do it with you, then that's what I want, and no one should be telling me otherwise."

Oliver's face fell. "Is that what we were doing here? You were just proving you could do whatever you wanted? That it was me was just an accident? Anyone would have been ok with you?"

"No-Oliver-no. That's not what I meant. I can't imagine being here with anyone but you." She hugged him close. "Don't doubt me. Please don't doubt me."

"I don't. I can't bring myself to doubt you. I need you too much. I love you. I love you , Lilly."

All breath left her body. With all they had done, they had never used such highly charged words. It had seemed an unspoken agreement, they would not label what was happening between them in so definite a way. It was too new for both. Oliver had exploded that. Lilly now would have to find the words.

"Oliver, I-I love you too." There, she said it. And she meant it. "I love you. I don't know why it took going away to find you but I have found you and I'm not letting go."

They kissed, trying to pour their hearts into each other, but it was bittersweet. The clearing was no longer their sanctuary, they had been discovered by the forces of the outside world.

As had become the norm, Oliver spoke the deciding words-we need to go back now.

Lilly thought-when had this boy grown up? Am I now grown, having to face the consequences of my actions, or am I still a girl, thinking getting physical is all it takes?

. . . . .

Tuesday Afterwards

. . . . .

Oliver sat alone on a downed tree trunk at the bank of Wood Lake. Far enough away from camp activities to think, but enough in view to keep the counsellors at bay. He had brought his kite in order to be seen doing something, and to keep his hands busy while considering what was left him and Lilly and camp. And after-camp.

This isn't just a daydream, not a wished for fantasy in my mind. We are doing these things for real, and real doesn't end on a bus saturday. Lilly and I are going to have to talk this out, and decide what to do about each other.

The couple had separated upon turning in their bikes, knowing without discussion that whatever would come from the counsellors would be easier to take singly. Lilly sat down beside him and ran her hand along his back, letting it settle around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. She had been jogging since Janine's private talk, running and walking the ring path circling the camp buildings as she did her own thinking.

He began. "We're not allowed bicycles anymore, or boats or anything that could help put distance between us and the camp. We're pretty much grounded for the rest of camp. And I think all the staff have been told to keep an eye on us."

"Did he yell at you?"

"No, Chris doesn't raise his voice, but he was in no way uncertain."

"Janine didn't get loud either. She talked a lot about boundrys and self respect and being careful."

Lilly chose not to mention that Janine had also spoken about STDs and even pregnancy.

That clearly the couple hadn't been almost caught out, they had been caught. She also didn't mention the other subject which had been brought up, that was too big a decision to just throw at him, and besides, it had to be Lilly's decision, Janine had insisted. And Lilly wasn't yet sure she could do what had been suggested. She had a whole day to think it through, and would take every minute of it.

So they sat together, enjoying being close to one another. Enjoying being out of doors, enjoying watching the docile green and orange kite batting about in the breeze. Enjoying not feeling they had to be kissing to demonstrate their feelings. Soon it would be dinnertime, followed by cards or boardgames, and then the day would be done.


	13. Midnight Swim

Early Wednesday

. . . . .

Oliver lay awake. I wanted, I still want, I just don't want to be a jerk about it. Lilly had been distracted all evening, she was thinking about something important. Did she regret going as far as they had? They had sat by the lake a good long while, quiet with each other. It hadn't seemed awkward to him. She seemed content too, relaxed and relieved. Relieved-that was an odd word. Was she feeling pressured by him?

What I want most is for Lilly to be happy. If that means forward, great. Backward has to be equally great. I have to try harder to pick up on what she wants, and go that way.

. . . . .

Lilly lay awake. She had come to a decision. This was earlier than she wanted, but she had hours still to tell Janine, and Oliver.

Unless something changed her mind, tonight was going to be special. Tonight, she and Oliver would be going for a swim.

. . . . .

Midnight Swim

. . . . .

Lilly reached around the edge of her bunk, quietly opened the drawer below, and pulled her swimsiut out and under the covers. Still in bed, she pulled off her sleepshirt, followed by her panties, and slipped into the two pieces of her bikini. She quietly got up and put on shorts and a camp tee shirt and her flip-flops. It was almost eleven-thirty. But for her, Orange was asleep.

She crept to the door, opening it slowly so it wouldn't creak, and stepped outside. It was warm out, but she shivered anyway. The porch lights were all off, so it was difficult to see, there being no moon out for natural light, but she made her way down the stairs and walked towards the flagpole where she was to meet Oliver. He was there, in tee shirt, swim trunks, and sneakers. They kissed.

"Are you sure about this, Lilly? We can still go back to our cabins, like it never happened."

"I want this, Oliver. Remember, the invitation was to me. It's always the girl who gets that and makes the decision first."

They held hands and walked to the pool area. Lilly realized the last time they had walked so was a week ago this very night. There were no lights on, save for the two built into the bottom of the pool itself, flanking the center drain and effectively dividing the pool's length into thirds. These also provided a dim glow throughout the water, which from even a short distance turned it almost opaque. While not Olympic size, it was a very large pool. A top-forty station was playing on a radio, loudly enough to be heard but not so loud as to carry back to the cabins. Lilly's and Oliver's hearts began to race as they approached the gate to the pool. This was unfamiliar and frightening to them, they had no real idea how to behave, or what to say to anyone else there, or if they were supposed to speak to any other couple at all. A counsellor approached, it was Janine. Lilly's heartbeat slowed nearer to normal but raced again as the hostess' greeting sank in.

"Welcome to Midnight Swim. The way this works is this-hugging and kissing are ok on the grounds, but nothing more. You go in the pool for more. Even in the pool, your suits stay on. Respect the other couples' privacy. There are sodas and snacks on a table by the poolhouse. This ends at one sharp, but we'll call out a warning ten minutes before then."

She left them to greet another newly arrived couple. Lilly and Oliver leaned in towards each other to see more clearly each others' eyes.

"I don't really know what to do. Maybe we should get something to eat and sit down somewhere till we're used to being here."

"I think that's a good idea. It's going to take a while to take in all this."

They made their way to the poolhouse in front of which was a long table. There were three candle- lanterns on it providing just enough light to not knock everything over when setting up a plate from the large bowls or pouring soda from the bottles.

There was another couple at the table. Lilly recognized them as the sixteen year olds who had won all the swimming competitions. They had full plates and he was finishing with the soda when she spoke.

"You're Lilly and Oliver, aren't you? I'm so happy to meet you. I'm Tina and this is Mark."

There were handshakes and greetings all around.

"Cool thing you two did with the briefs, everyone in camp loved it" Mark said.

Oliver thanked him and the older couple left to enjoy their own company. Time was, after all, limited.

Plates and drinks were ready when the couple that had followed them in came to the table. Lilly saw who they were and thought this could not be happening. Anyone but them.

"Hey Oken" said Ace, and he and Oliver tapped fists as a greeting.

"I can't believe you were invited. You're too young for this" Gayle snarled at Lilly.

Lilly smiled. "I can't believe they trust you to keep your trap shut about this."

Ace wrapped an arm around Gayle to stop her charging at Lilly. Oliver put his hands on Lilly's waist, just in case.

"Let's not get thrown out so soon after we all got here" Oliver said. "We're done here, we'll move on."

They left the table to the others and found a bench with some privacy. Couples on other benches were hugging and kissing and doing even a bit more.

"How can they have invited both her and me? Couldn't they see there would be trouble?"

Oliver took her by the shoulders and pulled her close enough to kiss, which he did.

"Forget her. I'm here, you're here, we're here for each other. Let's go for a swim."

He kicked off his sneakers, stood up, and pulled off his tee shirt, which he dropped on the bench-back. Lilly slipped off her shorts, stepping out of them along with her flip-flops, and removed her shirt, placing it on the bench.

"You're beautiful, Lilly, absolutely beautiful."

"Oh Oliver, you've seen me before at the beach, and at pool parties."

"And my heart skipped every time."

He held her tight, marveling at the feel of skin on skin, at their near nudity. They went to a ladder and climbed down into the pool. The water was welcomingly warm. Equidistant spaces had been marked out with frisbees placed on the wooden deck surrounding the pool. The couple found a gap between other couples and sought out the frisbee.

She put her arms around his neck and her lips found his. Their hearts began to speed up. He put his hands on her hips and sandwiched her between the pool wall and his body, their hearts beating ever faster. She threw her head back as his lips moved to her neck. He arched his back, pulling his chest off her. His hands moved to her breasts.

She spread her arms wide and hooked them onto the deck edging the pool, arching her back and squeezing her legs tight around him. His lips worked their way to her chest, kissing her there now, his teeth tugging at the fabric of her top. She opened her eyes, amazed at not being blinded by pleasure.

She watched as he kissed his way across her chest, mouthing her through her top, suits on. He was following the rules still.

Lilly realized that she had never so much as given him a hickey, and decided to change that. She unhooked her legs and then her arms and was again standing before him. Pressed against him. She understood the physical change which had occurred in him, and was glad he wore loose fitting trunks.

His eyes opened as she kissed first his lips, then moved on to his neck. He understood what she was doing and reveled in knowing his every dream was coming true. He closed his eyes and let it happen.

Her task complete, she opened her eyes and looked to his. His were closed, and he was breathing in gasps. He needed a break, and so did she. She hugged him close and he slumped against her. He had need of keeping self control, and this required great effort. She held him and his breathing gradually returned to normal. He had yet to open his eyes. When he did, she kissed him again.

"I'm ok" he said, and kissed her softly. They continued kissing, slowly, softly, not pushing anything. His hands slipped slowly down to her ass, hers to his, slowly exploring each other. She moved hers up to his waistband and ran her fingers along it. She pressed her fingers inside, and pushed her hands down, truly grabbing his ass. He shuddered, then slid his hands inside her bikini bottom. They continued kissing, slowly, softly, and with a start she realized one of his hands had moved. It was now on her hip inside her bottoms. He was circling around her with she knew what goal in mind. She stopped kissing and moved her head to his, in more of a hug position. His forward motion stopped, but he didn't retreat. He was waiting for a decision from her. She opened her eyes and looked around the pool. What should she do? None of the other couples seemed to be having any difficulties, as best she could see. But one, one girl was staring back at her. It was Gayle. Gayle was watching them, studying them, judging them, with a shadowed smirk on her face.

The weight of all they were doing dropped on her. She pulled her hands from his trunks and pressed them against the pool wall. She pressed her back against the wall also, trying to pull away from him. He opened his eyes and saw fear in hers. He carefully removed his hands and took a step back from her.

"Are you all right? Talk to me."

She hid her face behind her hand. "I can't do this. I have to get out of here. I have to get out."

"All right, let's go. Let's go now."

He touched a hand to her arm. She flinched, and pressed both arms to her sides.

"Walk with me. The ladder out is this way. We're leaving. We're leaving now."

She was clearly having some kind of panic attack. He managed to get her to the ladder without any notice. She shot up it but not too noisily, and all but ran to their bench and began dressing. He climbed out more deliberately and looked for one of the counsellors to tell. Janine was nearby. Chris would have been more comfortable to speak with, but she had an advantage the other couldn't match.

"Listen, this is becoming kind of too much for us. Would you mind if I just walked Lilly home now and went back to my cabin? No stops along the way, no fooling around, just straight home, please?"

Janine nodded yes. She saw tears beginning in his eyes.

"One more thing. When you get back, would you check up on her? Make sure she's ok?"

"I will. You get her home now." She saw he was worried. He was frightened. He was so in love with that girl.

Oliver quickly got himself to their bench. Lilly was standing there, dressed, shivering. He jammed his feet into his sneakers and grabbed his shirt.

"Lilly, let's go home now."

"Home? Home's too far, we can't go home."

"I mean your cabin. Orange. Where your bunk is, where you're staying. Where everything is cozy and warm."

"Yes, Oliver. Please take me home, please Oliver."

"Let's start walking. This way. Walk with me, Lilly. Do you want to hold my hand? It's ok if you do, it's ok if you don't." They were walking now.

"I'd like that. I like holding your hand."

But when their hands met she pulled hers back.

"Let's just keep walking. It's just a few more minutes and you'll be home and can get in your bunk all safe and secure."

They continued walking and soon reached Orange. He walked her up the stairs, opening the door cautiously in case it might creak. "Goodnight Lilly" he whispered, "Everything will be more calm, more clear, after a good night's sleep."

"Oliver-I-I'm..."

"You don't have to say anything, Lilly. We need sleep. We both need to go to sleep."

Lilly went to her bunk and climbed in, taking off only her flip-flops. She felt the presence of her nightclothes, but couldn't generate the energy to change, and so she lay there, trying to sleep.

Oliver walked to Green, and tried to sleep.

After a while, Janine returned. Her first action was to check that the two girls her cabin had sent to the swim were back, they were. She then sat down at the foot of Lilly's bunk. The girl lay there, eyes closed, breathing regularly.

"Lilly, we have to talk." No response. "Lilly, I'm tired and would like to get to bed myself. I can't until we talk, so talk."

Lilly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Janine. I'm sorry to be so much trouble. I won't be anymore. I'll just be quiet and go home saturday and this will all be over."

"And what about Oliver?"

Lilly began crying. "He must hate me. I must have embarrassed him totally. I'm ashamed of myself."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were doing more than you should have done, and were smart enough to find a way to stop. And Oliver did all he could to convince me that leaving was both your ideas, that it was a mutual decision. It didn't work because he was so obviously worried for you. He cares deeply for you, you must know that. He could never bring himself to hate you."

"Then you don't think I'm a complete failure as a girlfriend?"

"Of course not. But I do think you will be tested tomorrow."

"What do you mean? How will I be tested?"

"Oliver is a good guy. A very innocent good guy. I imagine he thinks this is all his fault. That he's some kind of sex fiend who took advantage of a sweet, innocent girl and drove her to collapse. It's going to be up to you to set him straight, if you want. You could always let him think that, and hold it over him that he somehow ruined you."

"No, I could never do that. How could you even suggest such a thing? It's beyond cruel. Oliver is so wonderful. Everything should go his way. The world would be a better place if it were filled with Olivers..."

"Stop Lilly. I just wanted to show you that you are a good person too. But I think you will have to deal with a very worried, a very frightened Oliver tomorrow."

Janine left the girl with that, counting on the release from such extreme emotion to be the sedative needed to overcome the worries Lilly faced. She was right, the girl was soon fast asleep. Janine hoped Oliver was also, and soon, so was she.


	14. We Need to Talk

Early Thursday

. . . . .

It was all Oliver could do not to cry out loud. I am such a loser. I really am Broken Oken. I broke Lilly. Oh, Lilly, please don't be broken. Please God, please make last night not have happened.

But last night did happen, he knew. There was no undoing what they had done, no undoing what had happened to Lilly. She'll never speak to me again. She's going to hate me forever. Why did I even wake up? If I could sleep for a hundred years, all this would be over and I wouldn't have to deal with it. Why did I start something I knew I could only end up breaking? I am such a loser. Broken Oken. I'm never gonna be anything but Broken Oken.

Thursday Proper

. . . . .

Oliver again sat on the downed tree. Everything had seemed difficult and rough this morning. Tino and Jase had noticed how sullen and closed off he was being, and had begun trying to draw him out, but Ace had called them off, asked them to give Oliver some space. Something to do with the girlfriend, best to let him work it out himself. The result of which was him sitting alone, staring out at the lake.

Lilly sat down beside him, saying not a word. Not a kiss, not a hug, not a touch, no contact at all beyond her presence alongside him. Neither wanted to be first to speak, nor first to cry.

"Oliver, we need to talk."

The boy nodded and resigned himself to the end of happiness.

"I can't do this. This is all too much for me. I think we've taken things too far, too fast, and I don't know how to deal with it all. We have to back down from this, get somewhere we can be comfortable around each other without pushing ourselves so hard. I think we have to break up."

Lilly began to cry quietly. She couldn't continue speaking. Oliver put his arm around her shoulder. Tears were now streaming down his face, he also couldn't bring himself to speak. They sat there, side by side, each hoping for some comfort from the other, some reassurance of a future together. Lilly had begun the conversation, Oliver would have to continue it.

"I feel so cheated. Pretty much every boy and girl our ages I've seen in movies or on TV was happy to just hold hands, just hug. A kiss was a big thing. That's what I wanted. That's what I dreamed about whenever I dreamed about a girlfriend. We blew past that like we were being chased." He stopped to steady himself, to find the words.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I was wrong to push things so far. We should have been able to remember this happily the rest of our lives, but all we'll remember are tears."

"No, Oliver, that's not true. We'll remember tears, yes, but we'll also remember everything else. We have done wonderful, happy things together. We'll always have those.

Don't put this all on yourself. I was there too. I was pushing too. But you're right. If we had gone slower, we could have grown into something bigger. We did cheat ourselves out of learning how to deal with each other, and with our feelings. But the world hasn't ended. Stopping now doesn't mean stopping forever. Last year my mom had The Talk with me and told me I would have to be fifteen before I could officially go on dates. I've been thinking about my first official date on and off since then and I've come up with a whole plan for it. The boy's father drives him to my house and the boy comes to the door. My mom and da-my mom lets him in and calls up to me. I come down the stairs and he smiles just for me. We say hi and he does something old fashioned, like give me flowers. Nothing fancy, just daisies or something. Not roses, and definitely not lillys. That gets him in good with my mom though, and me. We walk to the car and he introduces me to his dad, who drives us to the movies. He let me pick the movie, trusting me not to go too chick-ish. We get a popcorn and one soda with two straws. During the movie he does that yawn thing with his arm and I let him because I want him to hold me.

Then his dad drives us back to my house and marks time by gunning the engine while the boy walks me to my door and kisses me goodnight.

Oliver, I want you to be that boy. I want you to be my first official date. Until then, I need you to be my friend. It would hurt too much to lose you from my life. I've lost so much already. Please be my friend, Oliver. I need you."

"I said when we first started I would be with you always and whether it's boyfriend, friend, or whatever, I will be with you always."

The two friends hugged, thankful to have gotten through this without things breaking down in anger and recrimination.

"Oliver, what about you? You must have thought about dates. Do you have to wait? Have you already been on a date? Back home, I mean."

Before speaking, the boy did some thinking. His parents had never given him The Talk, and seemed unlikely ever to do so. Whatever he learned in school, schoolyard, or anywhere else was apparently good enough for them. Without the talk, a minimum age would have sounded silly, so there had been no mention of that either, but Oliver wasn't going to let Lilly feel that her mother's rules were all that stood in their way.

"Also fifteen, and I have thought some about dating, but not as much as you."

"Tell me Oliver, tell me your dream first date."

"I really don't have a dream first date, or a dream any date. I try not to put any details into those thoughts."

"But why, Oliver? It's such a wonderful thing to think about, to make plans for."

"For you, yes. It's different for me. It always hurt too much to imagine the details of a date when I didn't think I could ever get a girl to to go out with Broken Oken. So I act all foolish and try to think about it as little as I can."

"You don't have to think that way anymore, Oliver. I just asked you out for the most important date of my life-my first official date. In front of our parents, our friends, and anyone who cares to see. You aren't Broken Oken. That was an insult from a girl who didn't know you at all."


	15. Lunch and Beyond

Thursday Lunch and Beyond

. . . . .

Lunch was quiet for both boy and girl. Oliver's cabin mates knew from the morning to leave him be, Lilly's, even young Maryla, could sense her troubles, and left her the peace of her own thoughts. When it seemed Gayle would start something, the table had stared her down.

After lunch, Lilly and Oliver found themselves walking together, having gravitated to each other by a mix of need and habit. They walked together, but not hand in hand, each making the effort not to reach out for the other. Making the effort not to brush up against the other, to be just two friends passing time with each other.

In time, they they reached a place where they felt able to stop and speak freely, without unduly close supervision from their camp minders.

"I suppose I should give this back" Lilly said, her fingertips tracing a path along the green symbol of love on her wrist. She hooked her fingers under the band and moved to surrender it to Oliver.

"Wait, Lilly, you don't have to do that. I know you may not be comfortable wearing that, but I'd like you to keep it. I feel I want to give you a gift, something to remember this summer by, but I don't have anything that would fit what I want but that band. Please keep it. It would mean so much to me to know you had it still."

She looked at the band in her fingers and placed it in her pocket. "Thank you, Oliver. This will keep our summer in my heart forever."

They risked a small hug, and then resumed walking, discussing what to do this day. Tennis won out. The camp tournament was over, so playing was on a play-the-winner-of-the-last-set basis, with the several courts having separated into a more advanced-less advanced range as campers had naturally grouped to play their own near equals with only a little oversight by the counsellors.

All in all, a pleasant, easy afternoon, and when Oliver won his first set, it allowed the two to play each other, which was interesting to both, given his better skills against her more competitive nature.

By time for dinner, both felt the day a success. They had determined on a course of action, had carried through on that course, and had enjoyed the outcome.

. . . . .

After dinner, Oliver disappeared into the green cabin and his Ipod. He had exceeded his ability to cope with the emotional roller coaster he found himself riding, and needed time alone to prepare for whatever ride tomorrow might demand.

Lilly faced a similar need, but as she went to Orange, she saw Maryla following. Upon reaching the porch, Lilly waited for her friend.

"Your wrist, you don't have his wristband on anymore. Are you alright?"

How do I explain heartbreak to her when I don't understand it myself, Lilly thought?

"I won't be wearing it anymore. Oliver and I have talked it over and think it would be better to be just friends for a while."

"You don't hate each other, do you?"

"No, we still like each other. This is hard to understand, and I don't mean just for you. It's hard for Oliver and me too.

Dating isn't easy, it brings up all kinds of strong feelings, and they're all new to us. As happy as some of them are, others are scary, and uncomfortable to deal with. We're only thirteen, we have all kinds of time to figure it out. So we decided to let that time happen and not rush things. Back home we'll see each other every day and figure it out together."

She pulled his wristband out of her pocket and showed it to her friend. "I still have this, but I won't wear it unless we decide to date again when we're older."

"I'm sorry" Maryla hugged her friend. "I wish I could do something to help you."

"You just did. But I want to go inside and lie down, to let everything settle in. Oliver and I said goodbye to our romance today, tomorrow we'll say hello to our friendship, and we're both tying to adjust to the change."

Maryla again hugged her friend, then left towards the dining hall. Lilly retired to Orange.


	16. Friend Lilly

Friday

. . . . .

"Chris, could you hang back for a while? I'd really like to talk to you."

Everyone in the cabin was heading out to breakfast on this, the last full day at camp, but Oliver had a more important goal in mind than filling his belly. He had to make things right for Lilly, which meant pursueding the counsellor it would be the right thing to do.

For his part, the counsellor had been wondering if the boy would speak up about something before camp ended. Thirteen was clearly an unsure age for Oliver Oken. He had arrived in camp short on confidence in himself, willing to be blown about in whatever direction some stronger personality chose, like a leaf in a breeze. Unsure what to stand up for or against, unwilling to think things through and decide. These two weeks must have taken him far past his comfort zone, and Chris wondered if the boy had proven up to the challenge.

"I want you to know I think you were right to end Lilly and my -err- wanderings, we weren't thinking things through, we were pushing for the sake of pushing, without thinking what might be the result. So thank you for stepping in when you did."

Chris nodded, impressed so far with the boy's newfound maturity.

"I need to ask you a favor. It's one thing to shut me down, but Lilly is a different story. She's been through an awful lot this summer and she doesn't need more trouble. Chris, I don't want her leaving here thinking she can't be trusted. This is her first time away from home and home is awfully shaky now. I want her to know not to doubt herself, to know she is in charge of her life. I want you to let us go biking today, to let her know she is worth trusting, that she is a good person.

Please Chris, let this happen. I'll give you any assurance you need. This is for Lilly. I will do anything you say. Lilly has to come first."

Chris was impressed. The boy had grown noticeably. He needed encouragement. "I'll be in the bike shack today. You can have the bikes."

"Thank you. We'll just ride around the camp. We won't do anything to make you regret this."

"I know you won't. Let's get to breakfast.

. . . . .

The Rest of Friday

. . . . .

Again they found each other at the trash bins when busing their trays. Maryla in tow behind, Lilly walked up to Oliver and greeted him with a tap-soft punch to his arm. Contact, thought Oliver. She's sure enough of herself she isn't afraid to touch me. This is good. He looked her square in the eyes.

"Lilly, would you come for a bike ride with me? It's our last full day at camp and I'd really like to spend part of it riding with you."

"Oliver-we can't. We aren't allowed to. You know that."

"We can, Lilly. Sometimes, if you ask, they just say yes. Please you say yes, I want us to have one more ride to remember when we get home."

The girl knew it must have taken more than a simple request to break the ban, but was sure he would never tell her what promises he had given. She knew one thing only. He had done this for her, to give her back the freedom she had lost. And immediately she knew also she would never give him up. Friend or whatever, they were connected for life. She agreed to the ride and turned to Maryla.

"Go" said the girl, who then walked away from the two, hoping this would mean her perfect couple still stood a chance.

Lilly and Oliver walked together to the bike shack, and although they were not holding hands, their easygoing, matched strides displayed a closeness which would remain long after camp ended.

Chris watched them ride off. He had made sure to give Oliver a hard, serious look in the eye, and the boy had responded with a slight nod, that to hide from Lilly the machinations behind the deal.

They were free. Free to ride, free to laugh, free to breathe in the woodsy air along old paths and new. The weather wasn't very cooperative though, it being overcast and drizzly. That didn't matter to them, if it were raining buckets they would ride through buckets. The restoration of their freedom, the chance to demonstrate their good character, would not be defeated by so meager a challenge. Each turn of the pedals was a renewal of confidence, of faith in themselves and each other. Cloud and rain included, it was one last perfect morning. Chris was all smiles when they returned the bikes, certain that Oliver had been as good as his word.

After lunch, the two met and stepped out to the dining hall's covered porch. The weather had worsened from on and off drizzle to steady rain, and they realized that camp had ended. There would be movies today and dinner and packing, tomorrow breakfast and gathering onto buses, then the long ride home.

"Friend Lilly," Oliver looked to her, "may I kiss more-than-friend Lilly goodbye?"

She took his hands in hers and they kissed, softly, chastely, after which more-than was no more.


	17. Home

Home

. . . . .

They sat together on the bus ride home, quietly speaking to each other until they had no more to say. Oliver then took out his Ipod and they shared his one pair of earphones. Lilly shifted herself to lean against his side, and rested her head on his shoulder. He at first worried this was a romantic gesture, then decided her actions were just a natural part of girl friendship, just something girls did when comfortable. He relaxed and leaned his head to hers.

He fought off the urge to take hold of her hand. It would be a natural thing to do, but could not be other than romantic, which made it off limits for their friendship. So he held his own hand, resting them on his lap, and let the motion of the bus lull his thoughts. The pair dozed off and on through the journey, every awakening displaying a new bus window framed vista. As the ride progressed, these glimpses became increasingly familiar, then at last entirely known as the bus pulled into the same lot from which it had gathered them two weeks earlier.

With the bus stopped, kids began leaving, crowding the aisle and the door. Lilly and Oliver remained seated, letting the bus empty so they could exit easily. As at the start of camp, he stepped back so she would be first. They waited beside the bus until both had their bags and then began looking for familiar cars. Oliver pointed past the back of the bus.

"There's my Mom."

"And there's mine" Lilly said, pointing the other direction.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yes, friends. We both know that's what's best. Oliver, I want to thank you. I needed help and you were there for me. I'll remember that forever. I don't want to think what this would have been like without you."

"I said it before and I'll say it always. I will be there for you Lilly Truscott."

She knew he meant it. They hugged, tightly but briefly, then picked up their bags and walked away from each other. Oliver reached his his mother's minivan, tossed his duffle in back, and got in.

"It's good to have you back, son. How was camp?"

"It was great, Mom. I did a lot of biking and even went out on the canoes. And there were only two rainy days."

"Good, your dad and I are looking forward to hearing all about it." She put the van in gear and they drove off.

Lilly reached her mother's car. The trunk popped open and she put her bag in. She sat down beside her mother and buckled her seatbelt.

"Was that Oliver Oken you were hugging?"

"Oh Mom, yes it was. We hung out at camp some, and sat together on the bus. I know you're a lawyer but don't turn a hug into a courtroom drama."

"Alright baby, but tell me what camp was like. I missed you and want to hear your voice."

As they drove off, Lilly began telling a carefully edited version of her summer camp experiences, which she and Oliver had agreed on at the beginning of the ride home. She wondered if her home would be at all recognizeable when they arrived. Mom could go overboard at times, she knew.

The only real differences turned out to be minor, and limited to the living room. The furniture had been rearranged slightly, a couple of large plants had been added to fill space, and the walls had been repainted from crème to a rose-pink.

I can live with this, Lilly thought. And the color suited an all female home. She was still home, not visiting someplace strange.

That night, looking in on her soundly sleeping daughter, Lilly's mother thought-thank you God. Thank you for taking care of my baby.

. . . . .

Sunday was spent in two houses preparing for the new school year, set to begin in three days. Notebooks and pens, backpacks and sneakers, shirts and pants, the day was exhausted in finding and then waiting in long lines to pay for all that the start of new classes would require. Lilly thought she once spotted Oliver in the distance, while rushing through the mall with her mother, but couldn't be sure. They had decided on the bus to wait before trying to run into each other, in order to again become used to their everyday lives. Monday they would both be at the beach, and would happen to run into each other.

Monday morning arrived and with it came Lilly's mom, waking her at what seemed an ungodly hour.

"Mom, I've only got two more days before school starts, can't you let me sleep in and enjoy them?"

"I have to go in to the office, and I don't want you lying around the house all day in your pajamas."

"I won't Mom. I'm going to meet up with Sarah for lunch to catch up on what we missed here and tell each other about camp life, so there's a limit on my lazyness, I promise."

Lilly's mother put her hands on her daughters cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Ok, that's plan enough for two days before school. I'll be home early, so we can barbeque those pork chops in the fridge for dinner. Enjoy the day."

As she walked out of the room Lilly waved and said "pork chops, Mom."

Her mother laughed and replied "pork chops, Lilly."

The girl lay in bed not quite asleep. She didn't try her time travel trick, that wouldn't work after being disturbed, but she enjoyed being in her own bed, alone in her home. Eventually she opened her eyes and saw it was almost eleven. She had to meet Sarah. She should have jumped out of bed and run for the shower, instead she slowly rose and calmly walked to dresser and closet, choosing and laying out what she would wear. Then slowly to the shower, where she made the water extra warm. The showers at camp hadn't been warm enough, and she took her time, letting the water warm her through. When finished, she toweled herself dry and put on panties and bra. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail, then brushed her teeth. Then back into her bedroom to put on the cutoff jeans she had chosen, followed by the thin white polo, and over that the thin pale pink polo. Socks and sneakers and she was done.

It was almost noon. Lilly got her bike out of the garage, made sure the door was locked, and rode off. Sarah was waiting, sitting on the low wall between the boardwalk and the beach.

"Hi Sarah, sorry I'm late."

Sarah was wearing jeans and a tee shirt with Camp Green Future printed on it. Uh-oh, I hope they haven't turned her into a complete eco-bot. Lilly and Sarah had been friendly since preschool, but it was only since Lilly's break with Amber that they were trying out a closer friendship. That wouldn't happen if Sarah was pinching every electron. Not when Lilly's only real goal in life was to replace her bicycle with the biggest, fastest, loudest motorcycle she could find. As soon as possible, please.

"You're not late, besides, you rode your bike here. Thank you for not using fossil fuels."

Lilly thought uh-oh, but let it pass. They walked up to the counter at Rico's Snack Shack and bought lunch. Sarah a fruit salad and juice, Lilly a hotdog, fries, and a soda. They sat at a table and talked about camp as they ate. Lilly saw Oliver walk up to the snack counter and order. He was alone, and headed with his food not for a table but for the boardwalk wall.

"Hey Oliver! Over here!" Lilly waved until he saw her. He nodded and walked to the girls.

"Sit with us, we're talking about camp."

He sat down. His lunch was a hotdog, fries, and a soda.

"Did you go to camp too," he asked Sarah? "Oh, tee shirt, sorry."

Lilly's attention switched from the table to something menacing. Amber had shown up, followed of course by Ashley. The tables were filled with kids their age, Amber must want an audience.

"Attention everyone" she began, "when school starts we're going to have a new girl with us. Sort of a foreign exchange student." Amber's mother worked for the school board so Amber always knew more about what was going on than anyone else.

"Her family just moved into that slut Kara's house."

Lilly winced at the mention of Kara. The last school year had been the first in junior high for her and her friends. Starting new somewhere was always difficult, and of course the kids in the two older grades there would have nothing to do with the new, younger students. Not so Kara. She would smile, say hi, stop and chat with the newbies. Some others would, but almost only when Kara was near enough to notice.

Partway through the year things changed. Kara stopped smiling, became distracted. Stopped making eye contact. Girls began avoiding her, whispering behind her back. Boys stared, and snickered. Lilly couldn't understand it. Then Lilly heard that Kara's parents were divorcing.

Things only got worse. Girls would use words like ho, and slut, loudly enough for Kara to hear. Boys would laugh. Some would high-five each other. Lilly tried talking to the older girl, but was brushed aside. Once Kara actually shoved Lilly away, nearly knocking her down. Lilly had never been to Kara's home, but knew where it was. When riding her bike or skateboard, Lilly would go past the beachfront house, hoping to run into her, but without luck. And Lilly didn't have nerve enough to go to the door. Two days after school ended the house was empty. Kara had moved, was gone, and no one knew where to.

Was Kara part of why Lilly was so fearful about her own parents' divorce? Did she see Kara's collapse in her own future? Would Amber be using those same words about her? The thought of that snake brought her back to where she was. The viper was still hissing.

"... from Teyyy-Aahhh-Naah-Saaay. And we don't like that either, do we? You'll know her by her pigtail, and I don't mean her hair. So lets all make her feel UNwelcome, GOT IT?" With that, Amber walked away, followed by Ashley. Amber's shadow had been chirping support all along, like the cute sidekick in a Disney movie. There was nothing cute here, Lilly knew. Amber was out to crush the new girl before the kid even knew she was in the fight of her life. Make her this year's example of who was on top, and who wasn't.

"Uh, guys, I have to go now" Sarah said. Amber's raw displays unnerved her terribly, Lilly knew. She needed to get away. A quick hug for Lilly, a wave for Oliver, and she was gone.

"I feel sorry for this new girl" he said. "Amber's going to push her even deeper under the floorboards than we are, and do it just to show she can."

Lilly was surprised Oliver had picked up on that. But maybe not. My donut knows more than he lets on. No, I have to stop with the my. We're friends now. Just donut. Donut knows more than he lets on. Better.

"I know where her house is, let's ride by and see if we can meet her."

"You mean warn her about Amber. It's a good idea, lets do it."

Lilly got on her bike and pedaled slowly to pace Oliver, who was jogging to where he had left his.

"It's only a couple of blocks from here, about halfway between our houses."

Oliver nodded as he unchained his bike. He got on and they rode to the new girl's house, Lilly in the lead. They arrived quickly but to no avail, the house seemed deserted.

"This is some place, they must have some real money. I wonder what her parents do?" He continued with "should we wait? We have no way to know when anyone will be back."

Lilly thought for a bit. "Let's go riding in the park for a while. We can check again later. Maybe someone will be here then."

They rode off and spent the afternoon in and around the park, talking and laughing and cementing a friendship. When they had enough, they rode back to the beach house but again met with no sign of life.

"We can try again tomorrow. There's still time."

"Oliver, I am not going to let Amber do this. I am going to help this girl stand up to her, side by side, even if Amber makes my life Hell for the rest of school. You don't have to be part of it. Don't feel bad about dropping me like the hot potato I'm about to become."

"I've got your back. I said that I would never let you go through trouble alone, and I meant it. And I mean it forever. If Amber makes us miserable, we'll be miserable together. You, me, and this new girl. Gee, I hope she's nice."

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me. You're a good donut."

"The best."

"Smokin' Oken."

Oliver laughed. "I like that, see you tomorrow."

They said goodbye and gave each other a sort of half-hug, awkward due to both being on bicycles, then rode off in opposite directions.


	18. In Just Under One Hour

Tuesday dawned rainy and remained so all day. There would be no riding to the new girl's house for an accidentally-on-purpose encounter. Lilly and Oliver could only speak on the phone.

"I'm sorry we can't warn her ahead of time. If you still want to do this, it will have to be right under Amber's nose."

"I have to do this Oliver. Everyone deserves a friend, there's nothing worse than being miserable alone. You lose all hope. I won't let Amber do that to her, I just won't. You can still back out though. No need for both of us to suffer."

"Forever, Lilly, forever. That doesn't change."

"You're the best. But I am scared, Oliver. Not like Sarah, but scared."

"You should be. Amber's gonna stomp us like bugs."

"Oliver! Don't say that. That's already bouncing around in my head."

"Don't worry, Lilly. Whatever happens, it will be over in six years when we graduate High School."

"Don't make me laugh. You are such a donut."

"Yes I am, but it's time for lunch, so I have to hang up. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Lilly said goodbye and hung up. If friend Oliver was there, she could do it.

She made herself lunch, then thought some about what to wear for first day at school tomorrow, and about how to warn and make friends with the the new girl. All in all, a lazy, rainy day.

Lilly was on the couch with the TV on when her mother came home. From the condo's front door, the slightly frazzled woman saw her daughter sleeping and loudly set down her briefcase. The girl's eyes opened, she stretched, and sat up.

"Oh Mom, home already?"

"A bit late, actually. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school tomorrow instead of sleeping in front of the TV?"

"All set Mom, no problems here."

"Well, you could have at least gotten the mail" she waved a padded envelope at Lilly. "It's from Camp Woodlake."

"What is it?"

"Let me get this open." She pulled out a flat plastic case. "It's a DVD. It's called Camp Woodlake: Two Weeks in Just Under One Hour. We can watch it after dinner, maybe you're in it."

"Yeah, maybe, great." Lilly remembered seeing counsellors with videocameras wandering the camp, but she had taken no real notice of what they were doing. Now she knew.

I wonder how grounded I'm going to be by the end of that thing? She forced a smile.

"How was your day, Mom?"

"It went well. No court appearances, but two major strategy consultations with clients to prepare them for testimony. Both cases are looking strongly in our favor. Your college fund should be looking much better in eight or ten weeks."

"Mom, I'm thirteen. Don't talk college to me. Isn't there something else to use that money for? Something sooner than college?"

"Lilly, you are not getting a motorcycle license while I am alive, so there is no point to trying to talk me into buying you one. Now let me get out of my lawyer clothes." She started for her bedroom, just past her daughter's. "Call for a pizza, would you? That will go down well. We can eat while we watch the DVD. The useual's fine, but anything except anchovies will be ok. Thanks, baby."

I'm catering my own execution, thought Lilly. She tried to think what might have been caught on camera. Beyond what must be at the end. What was the end called in medieval executions? Oh yeah, the Coup de Gras. When Mom finishes me off. We worked so hard on what to tell everyone about camp. Oliver is probably sweating bullets right about now.

God must have some sense of humor. My mom's a lawyer, his is a cop. Well, we had to try. We have some right to lives of our own. I hope he doesn't cave completely, they won't even let us be friends if they learn everything.

Lilly realized she hadn't yet made the call and picked up the phone. Pizza was last on the speed dial list. Not that it was last on their minds. Delivery foods were programmed backwards from last towards first on the phone, making pizza number one, really. She ordered the usual-half meatball, half pepperoni. After breaking the connection, she stared at the phone in her hand. Should she risk calling Oliver for a quick planning session?

Her mother ended the possibility by coming back down into the living room wearing sweats and a tank top. She sank into the couch.

"Ahh, This is so much better. Switch to the weather, baby, I want to know what to expect tomorrow."

They sat for the next twenty minutes or so, weather talk filling their ears, satellite maps their eyes, until the delivery arrived. They set the pizza on the coffee table, and Lilly put the disk in the player.

The DVD began with a view of the lake, and panned around to the cabins and dining hall. The narration described the camp's founding during the depression, and it's use as an auxilluary hospital for injured soldiers during World War Two.

"That might have been nice to know when I was there. It certainly explains some of the rude graffiti carved into walls all over the camp."

"Ugh, that voice" her mother said. "I know he owns the place, but he should have gotten someone else to do the narration. Anyone else."

The program continued with a tour of the camp's wonderful facilities before reaching a point connected to the season just past, the arrival of the buses. Lilly noted that at just under one hour, the disk was almost a quarter over.

"Baby, don't be disappointed if we only see you in passing. They can't tailor a DVD for each camper. This has to fit several hundred."

"I know, Mom. I'm probably in it near the end, but really I was just another kid in camp. Don't you be disappointed I wasn't Queen of Camp Woodlake."

That got her a hug, and a kiss on the forehead. The calm before the storm, Lilly knew.

"Look! It's you getting off the bus!" Her mother's face lit up seeing her so soon.

Lilly was struck with shame. She had been so wrapped up in herself that she hadn't even noticed how worried her mother had been all these weeks.

"Mommy, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course, baby, I would never doubt that."

"No Mommy! I love you. Please believe me. I know I've been a bitch to you." The TV was forgotten in all this. "Please Mommy, tell me you love me."

"Of course baby, you know I love you" she scooped up her daughter in her arms and squeezed her tight.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I've been such a bitch to you. I'm sorry."

"No baby, you're wonderful. I love you. You're perfect."

The DVD was still playing. True feelings were no defense against that. A new scene began. Oliver was seated on a tree stump. Lilly's mother pointed him out. He was just in the background of the scene, but was noticeble. Oh crap, Lilly thought. She knew what was coming.

Lilly of a week ago walked up behind Oliver and wrapped her arms around him. The camera zoomed in . They now were the scene. Oliver turned his head and they kissed. It was a deep kiss, slow and heartfelt. Lilly's mother looked her in the eye.

Lilly's mouth dropped open. She was caught. "Oh crap. Mom, I have a little more to say about camp than I wanted to be telling you. Oliver and I weren't just friends there. We were boyfriend and girlfriend. We were in love."

Her mother sat there, frozen in place. She had never imagined Oliver Oken as even a possible boy for her daughter. The disk continued. Lilly and Oliver getting on bicycles. Kissing first, then riding off.

"Mom, say something. Anything. But you have to know, it's over. Oliver and I talked it through a couple of days before camp ended. We both knew we weren't allowed to date, and we decided to be just friends. That's it Mom, just friends. It's done, it's set, you don't have to worry. Please Mom, say something. I can take being grounded, but I can't take losing you."

"Oh baby! You've had your first love. I'm happy for you. But please say it was a good experience for you. That he didn't break your heart. Your first love should be special, not sad."

"Oliver was wonderful, is wonderful. I can't believe you can like him. I was so afraid you would hate him for kissing me."

The DVD was still playing, but was ignored. "I've never felt so close to someone else before. I don't really know what love is, but I want it to be what I had with Oliver. I'm sorry Mommy, I wanted to keep all this to myself. I tried to be older than I am, but I'm not. Some day I will be but not today. Ground me for as long as you'd like, but it's already done. Oliver and I are just friends now. That will never change."

"Baby, I can't ground you for falling in love. I can't ground you for not wanting to tell me. I was your age. I know how hard it is to grow up. You say you're friends now and I trust you. You're a young woman now and I have to treat you like one. But you have to remember I'm your mother. You have to give me the respect I deserve. You can't keep such big things secret from me. We are all we have and we have to have faith in each other. Don't let this happen again. I will always tell you when important things happen. You have to do the same."

The DVD had reached friday night. The final dinner before going home. Mr. Banks had been announcing the winners of all the competitions held in camp, like an awards show. Lilly knew what was coming.

"And last, one we don't do every year, only when you campers insist, we have the Favorite Couple award. This goes to the boy and girl who, by finding each other, make everyone feel happy about being here. Our Camp Woodlake Favorite Couple is Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. Come on down, both of you.

The red-faced pair were pushed forward by their well-meaning cabinmates. Mr. Banks shook both their hands. The assembled campers applauded and chanted kiss, kiss. The couple complied, nervously, to cheers from everyone. Mr. Banks made a few concluding remarks, and the disk finished with footage of the buses leaving.

"I can't believe you thought you could keep this from me."

"It's just-it can be so embarrassing talking about big feelings." Lilly hugged her mother tight. "I'll try harder to be more open."

"I know baby. I want you to invite this Oliver over for dinner though. I want to know my daughter's friends a little better, now that she's growing up."

Lilly looked at her mother and saw that she would not be taking no for an answer.

"Ok Mom, but give it a couple weeks. I don't want him to be all weirded out about coming over. And you can't be all so-you-think-you-can-be-all-over-my-daughter with him. We're just friends now. You can't make it uncomfortable for us. I like Oliver being my friend."

Her mother smiled. "Ok baby, I'll try."

. . . . .

School

. . . . .

Wednesday dawned wonderfully. It was going to be a beautiful day. Lilly wasn't starting a new school this year, she was returning to junior high with an entire grade of newbies below her. And she wasn't grounded at all. Life was good. She sang all through her shower. The latest Hannah Montana hit. Life was wonderful.

She was brushing her teeth when it came to her. The new girl. Amber. Big confrontation coming. She wouldn't back down. Amber was going to fail. But she needed something. Some extra confidence. She knew what she needed. She had already put on her bra and panties, now she slipped off the panties. She stepped through the connecting door to her bedroom. Since puberty began, leaving the bathroom without enough clothes on bothered her, but she clenched her teeth and did so. She opened the bottom drawer of her dresser, where she had hidden what she had kept. She pulled Oliver's underpants out and read his name on the waistband.

"You helped me before, I need you again," she whispered.

Lilly stepped into and pulled them up, smoothing them around her, remembering the feel on her body. She finished dressing and knew she was ready for anything.

She had wanted to make friends with Amber's target in Homeroom at the start of day, but Oliver and the DVD were the more pressing matter. He had watched it with his parents and brother, but they hadn't even questioned him about her. It seemed so odd. Having boys must be very different than girls, Lilly thought.

This had given Amber a big head start. Pigtail, pigtail, some suck-ups were already whispering. Lilly's chance would have to wait until lunch.

. . . . .

She rushed into the cafeteria at lunch, getting her food before just about everyone, and chose a central table to be right in the thick of things, and waited. There-long brunette hair-the new girl. Already with a miserable, almost haunted look on her face. Oh crap, what was her name? Something odd. Oh yeah.

"HEY MILEY!" Loud enough no one could mistake her. "COME SIT HERE."

The girl rushed over and sat down, a thank you for rescuing me look on her face. Lilly introduced herself, and saw Oliver walking towards them.

"Here comes Oliver. He's kind of a donut at times, but in a good way."


	19. Now Again

Now Again

. . . . .

"Wow-wow" Miley looked dazed.

"Mi, what are you thinking?" Lilly asked, biting her lower lip.

Miley sat on the bed, looking from one friend to the other, not sure what to say, not sure how to form words.

"Miles, it was a long time ago, it's not about today."

"I know..." Miley remembered how to speak. "I'm just stunned that so much could have happened so soon before we met and I had no clue."

"Are you ok with it? Like Oliver said, it's not about today, it doesn't change anything about the three of us."

"N-no, it doesn't change anything. Everything is the same. You two made out like rabbits and it doesn't change anything."

Miley looked about to cry. She wrapped her arms tight around herself and went back to staring at her friends.

"Miles, I know it's hard to accept, but you need to take the time to think this through. When you do, you'll see we're the same Lilly and Oliver you've always known. The same friends who've annoyed you and made you laugh, who've gotten in your way and helped you out. We're still the same people, you just know a little more about us than you did this morning."

It was hard. The two of them sat there, looking worried. Miley knew she had to say something they would find reassuring or they wouldn't let up, and she needed to go home and be alone to let it all sink in so it didn't glare at her from their faces every time she saw them.

"It's ok, I'll be ok, I can do this, I just need to wrap my head around it."

She saw flashes of relief in their eyes but those faded back to worry.

"It's ok, don't worry."

"You sure? It would break my heart to hurt you" Lilly said.

"Mine too" Oliver added.

"I'm sure, but after all this I think I need to go home. Besides, it's getting dark out."

"Ok Miley. Oh, it has gotten dark. Call your dad to come pick you up." Lilly looked less worried.

"I think I'd rather walk. I'll call and let him know. Let me just go to the bathroom first."

"Ok, Oliver and I will be in the living room."

The three left the bedroom, Miley to the next door over, Lilly and Oliver down the stairs.

"I think that went pretty well" he said.

"Are you crazy! This is a disaster."

Lilly grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him.

"We never should have told her the whole story. We should have just said something simple and stupid and left it at that."

"But-but she said..."

"Are you clueless, Oken? She doesn't know what she's saying, she doesn't know what she's thinking. But I know you are walking her home tonight."

"Walking her home? She wants to be alone to think about all this."

"She needs to do something normal with at least one of us and I can't walk her home and then walk back. You live past her house so it's you. Don't fight me on this or I'll hurt you."

"Ok Lilly, I can walk her home, but I still think you're blowing this up more than you need to."

Miley came down the stairs talking on the phone. "Daddy, I can walk home by myself, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Oliver's walking home too, you can walk together" Lilly called out, loud enough for Miley's dad to hear over the phone.

"Ok Dad, I'll walk with Oliver. I'm sure he'll be the perfect bodyguard." Miley gave Lilly an annoyed look. "Goodnight, Lilly," she said, and hugged her friend.

"Goodnight Miley. See you tomorrow."

"You bet." Miley walked to the door.

"Goodnight Lilly" Oliver said.

Lilly grabbed and hugged him, something she didn't normally do.

"Goodnight Oliver." Then, in a hushed voice, "listen to every word she says, and how she says it. I'll call you later and you better be able to tell me her every word, her every gesture, or else."

"Ok, I'll be Superspy Oken, don't worry."

"Don't screw this up" she said, and shoved him out the door.

Oliver jogged a few steps to catch up. "Bodyguard Oken reporting for duty."

Miley gave him a half-smile and kept walking. She wasn't moving at her usual quick pace, he noticed, but said nothing. They continued, without speaking, for several minutes. The only sounds were from the occasional passing car and their own footsteps.

Miley stopped. She looked at the friend she thought she knew.

"Oliver, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yeah, sure, ok."

"It's really personal. I wouldn't blame you for telling me it's none of my business and walking away."

"Still yes, ask me."

"That day, at the picnic, if you hadn't been interrupted, how far would you and Lilly have gone?"

Oliver looked at Miley. Should he answer? How? Should he say something she might like to hear? What would that be? The words came as though he couldn't stop them.

"We were thirteen. We knew what was what, but neither of us had ever done anything. We knew what we were doing but we didn't know how far we should go or how to stop. I'm glad the counsellors came along because if they hadn't and we had done it, I don't think we would be friends now. I think Lilly would have decided I had taken advantage of her and she would have dropped me from her life like I was some kind of monster."

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean to pry so."

"No, I'm glad to say it. We almost seriously damaged ourselves doing something that was bigger than we were. I'm glad it didn't happen."

Miley reached out and rubbed Oliver's arm, elbow to shoulder, several times.

"Let's go home" she said, moving her hand down his arm and taking hold of his.

They walked slowly, hand in hand, without talking; Oliver wondering what he would tell Lilly, what Miley was thinking. At last, they reached Miley's house. They stopped at the path leading to her front door. Miley stood still, staring down the path to her door, still holding Oliver's hand.

"Oliver," she said, looking not at him but at the door, "I know we're not playing Truth or Dare now, but I have a question I really need you to answer. May I ask it?

Oliver couldn't think what she wanted to ask, but knew it would be tough.

"Ask."

"It's a lot. It's a big question."

"Ask."

"Do you love her? Are you still in love with Lilly?"

He let out a breath as if he had been hit. This was bigger than anything he had ever tried to speak about. Or even think about. He took a breath, slowly, to calm his nerves and silence the rushing sound in his ears.

"Sometimes. Sometimes Lilly will say something or do something or have a look on her face and I'm back in camp, holding her, kissing her, and my heart can barely take it. But I don't think it's really love. I think it's really a-more of a memory of love. Like when you're lying in bed, remembering something that happened, and suddenly you're there, feeling the feelings you had, feeling the thoughts instead of thinking them. That's what it's like with Lilly. I have a memory of love, not a real love. I don't know what else to say, I have these memories but they don't seem to have any effect on what I think or what I do. I've been on a bunch of dates since then but I don't feel I'm cheating on her or doing anything wrong, and she's been on a bunch of dates and all I feel is happy for her."

Miley looked into her friend's eyes.

"I don't really know how this must feel for you and Lilly. I think I loved Jake, but we never did anything as serious and I never felt anything as deeply as you two have. I wish I had never asked that question. You've told me things I don't have any right to know. I've made myself part of something that should be just between you two. Please Oliver," here she loosed his hand and put both arms around him, pulling him close.

" Please tell me nothing will change. Tell me you and I and Lilly will stay the same. That we won't spin out of control and end up strangers. Tell me I haven't pushed you away with one stupid question."

"Of course not, Miles, you can't push hard enough to do that."

"Then nothing has changed? Nothing will change? I haven't ruined everything?"

"Of course not Miles, what we have can't be ruined. We're part of each other's lives. That doesn't change. That can't change. That will never change."

"Oh Oliver!" Miley squeezed him tighter, pulling him closer. "Oh, Oliver."

She had to release one arm to wipe her eyes, which were tearing freely.

"I think it's time for you to go inside, it's late and we've been standing here for a while." Oliver brought her down to Earth.

"You're right, this was a long day."

She slid her arms from around his back, and he from hers. As she moved away, she turned her head and kissed him, softly, on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Oliver." She walked to her door.

"Goodnight Miley." He watched until she closed the door behind her, then he turned and began to walk home.

. . . . .

Author's note: This was nine months of on-and-off effort. I was going to leave the Hannah World after this story, but while writing I kept having ideas for a second story, beginning shortly before this one ends. I understand the show is making drastic changes in cast and setting, so I may as well write my own end to the show that was. In the story, Oliver tries for life's biggest brass ring, Lilly rides the whirlwind, Jackson gets his day in the sun, and Miley-well, it's all Miley's song. Thank you for reading.

New note: I wrote that first note in August, when I finished this story. It sat in my computer since then while I decided whether or not to post it. I have been working on the sequel, the first draft is about two thirds done . As for when it might be posted, Memorial Day is possible, but something closer to Independence Day is more likely, especially as I am dividing my time with writing several other stories. I do want to have things finished before the show ends it's run. Thank you for reading.


End file.
